


To Dazzling Darkness

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Female Character - Freeform, Violence, future rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki is a normal teen that doesn't like his 'life changes' currently appearing in his life. he doesn't like his environment and the people around him. he want's to run away ... or just die. his life is a living Hell. Until one day he sees something maybe he wasn't suppose to see. What if his 'Living Hell' wasn't a Hell as much as he thought it would be? What if Hell was just waiting patiently for him? Does a Demon Reita just leave him be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One 'To Dazzling Darkness'

**Author's Note:**

> ok so... Ruki is the only one that is basically plain in this fic xD   
> Kai is a mystery and you will see soon why. huhu all shall be explained in a few chapter. maybe not in the next but I promise it will hehe~  
> this is basically the first fic I actually do supernatural type... fantasy with demons. I did a Vampire AU but this is totally different from the other one.. so please don't judge if it's no good ^^; I am trying *sigh*  
> please enjoy~!!  
> (this is the last fic I post and I will finish all my incomplete work till now. this is basically ALL NEW so please be patient and... I really hope for you to like it ^^)
> 
> you can see the Introduction Sheet here http://neko-saaa-n.livejournal.com/37116.html

Ima  
maku wa tojiru  
hikari no naka  
yagate kage to nari  
yami ni sou

The words of the song kept beating against my ears while I walked in the dark and cold night earning nothing but a cold slap by the wind that reached my skin making me shiver. It was cold, freezing but I didn't care, I kept on walking not wanting to turn around to face my family.

Family? It's that what they are called? People that should love you? Respect you and make you feel comfortable and loved? Yeah. I forgot the concept of family...

kimi ni nani o nokose ta daro u  
Love , pain , sorrow , anger , joy .  
What did you feel here ?  
toki wa hakanaku

The place I lived was a small village where you could actually count all the people around town. They all knew each other and they knew each others secrets.

They knew my secret. ...

They knew I was different and made sure to notify me every time I came close to town or just walk past school. I wasn't 'normal' to them. They didn't like my piercings... they didn't like my bleached blonde hair, nor my clothes. I used to live in the city with my father ever since I was young, my mother wasn't in the condition to take care of me since she left with another guy leaving me with my father. She didn't even want to take custody on me because she was 'bothered' by my presence. Well sorry you didn't buy a condom....  
My father took good care of me, he was always full of love and compassion. But then he fell ill to cancer and retired himself at home not wanting to talk to anybody. He isolated even me. His only son.  
After a long battle, cancer won the war and my father died at the age of 40. my mother was young when she had me so I thought 'hey maybe now she will take good care of me, maybe... maybe she even wants to see me' well that was an awful misjudgment.  
When my aunt contacted her the only thing she said was 'why me?' she didn't even sound sad hearing about my father, her husband, the father of her only son.... or so I thought. Apparently she had another son some year later. So now I have a step brother. Wonderful.

 

koko ni [Countless] furisosogu koe wa togire  
[Come to an end]  
keshiki wa iro o nakushi  
yume ga sameru you ni  
hikari

 

I kept walking, not wanting to remember my current life. I wanted to go back. I needed my father. I needed someone that cared for me. I was imprisoned in my own home. I can't call it quite home can I?  
They didn't even talk to me. My step brother acted like I never existed, my step father... well he usually had a sever tone and a bunch of rules that nobody else but me had to obey. Of course... and my mother. She was the worse.  
She kept yelling... and yelling... and yelling at me.

Screw up...

[Countless]  
yagate kiete shimau mae ni

Worthless...

[Before the finale]  
sono kokoro yo

An accident....

hitotsu ni narou

I didn't notice my legs speeding up walking past the threes and escaping into the forest. I needed to get away. I needed to escape this. I will find peace inside the green and dark forest. Let them search for me. Let them worry!!!

tashika na asu wa nai  
hana ga kareteyuku you ni

 

The cold night was touching my face, my breath becoming more and more heavy with the intense cold. My shoulder bump t against a three making me fall back on the ground. I was cold. My body wouldn't last in this freezing night. Maybe this is the way I die?! Will I freeze to death?  
I closed my eyes and hugged my body tight wanting to heat up at least a little bit before turning into a pop-sickle.  
When I closed my eyes I could see darkness and calm. I become more and more aware that I was far from home and nobody knew where I was. Nobody could come for me even if they wanted to. I know they wouldn't.

 

kimi ni nani o nokoseta darou  
toki wa hakanaku

With all the hugging and breathing into my chest I couldn't keep myself warm. My body was slowly feeling numb. I kept on repeating to myself that this is a nice way to go. I will fall asleep and forget I ever did exist.

koko ni [Countless] furisosogu koe wa togire  
[Come to an end]

Why worry so much? The only thing I had to do now was to close my eyes and listen to the music. Nobody is looking for me...  
Nobody will look for me...  
Nobody...cares....

 

keshiki wa iro o nakushi  
yume ga sameru you ni

I shift and try to move my body do the left side just to lean against the three but my legs won't move. I feel completely frozen on the spot.

hikari  
[Countless]  
yagate kiete shimau mae ni

 

I can hear the music slowly finishing. My breath is heavy, like my eyes, that I keep opening just to make sure I am alone in the forest. Darkness surrounds me and I can't see clearly in the dark. A strange fog appears in front of me when I hear some strange sounds come from afar. Strange the music is still playing and I wonder how come I can actually hear anything else.

[Before the finale]  
sono kokoro yo  
ima hitotsu ni narou

 

Finally the music comes to a stop and I can actually hear sounds from afar. I can hear voices. Is there someone else in the forest?! People? I can't hear clearly.  
I want to get up and hide away so they don't see me but my body still can't move. My hands reach for my legs trying to rub them really hard creating some sort of heat just to make them move. After a few strokes finally my left leg could move at least a bit. I reach up to grab a branch to pull myself up and as I try I fall back again hitting my back against the cold three. My right legs still hasn't woken up. I try shaking it but nothing. The voices are getting closed and closer. They are walking past me. I need to get away. Maybe somebody really did come and look for me?  
I can see a light across the pitch black threes walking just around me. They didn't see me apparently.  
I try once again to get up and finally my body receives the amount of force to pull myself up. I don't want to be find out yet. I turn around hiding behind the three still focused on the light that passed besides me and I can't stay away from it. Curiosity took the better of me, so I decided to follow it. I wanted to know. I could hear screaming. A woman was screaming really loudly right now, she seemed in pain. What was going on?  
Maybe I wasn't suppose to follow it but I just didn't want to stay still and die like that not knowing what was going on. This was a sort of sign right? In the pitch black night... a light appears out of nowhere.  
I didn't want to be heard so I tried my best to hide away from the light in the most silent way thru the bushes. Finally the light stopped and my heart started racing really fast. I had to hide myself somewhere. I find a big rock where I could hide and sit down besides it waiting to sneak up and look at what is going on. The screaming was getting so loud but then another male voice spoke in a language I didn't quite understand.  
Finally managing to get the courage out of me I raise myself up and peek a little almost falling down again.  
There was a woman... a pregnant woman laying down on a huge flat rock with her arm and legs spread across the rock. Besides her there was a tall blonde with black clothes. He looked so serious while talking to the screaming woman below him. His hand was resting on her huge round stomach while she was cursing all type of things to him.  
Two other males were just staring at them aside from all the 'ceremony' looking quite composed. Even if the woman seemed in such a pain. They didn't even flinch at her screaming.  
He started whispering something while she kept screaming curse words to him. I understood her. We spoke the same language, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.  
'damn you...I hate you...look what you did to me...'  
She kept screaming her eyes teary from all the shouting. I could hear her voice break while she struggled. One of the two man stood next the the tall blonde and whispered something to him. I was afraid. I had to sit down and digest what I just saw. What were they going to do? Were they just giving birth to the baby? In the forest? Was this … some sort of Satanic ritual? They sure did look like it.  
In a moment I heard really loud banging. Something was going on but I was just to afraid to look up. I grabbed my head while tears poured down my cheeks frightening me. They looked dangerous... they creep me out. I didn't want to die because of them. The woman kept screaming. She kept moaning and screaming really loudly. The bagging become louder as well and then I heard some weird sounds like something dripping. Did.. did they kill her?  
Something else was crying now. A baby? I rose a bit, my body still shaking while I kept my head down looking just a little over the rock. The blonde had a baby in his hands. It was all bloody and crying. The umbilical cord was still attached to the baby and connected to the woman. She was silent now. I could see her chest slowly moving, breathing. She wasn't dead. The baby kept screaming and screaming but the blonde only rocked it in his hands making it calm down. The blood on the baby made me sick. It was so little and innocent, I didn't want to know what they would do to it. The man that whispered to the blonde before was standing by the blonde now cleaning his hands full of blood while the other got to the woman and observed her pulse. He said something making the blonde shudder. He talked again in that strange language and looked at the baby. I was mesmerized by the child. I kept looking at it and in a moment it stopped crying. His eyes were open now and looking at the tall blonde raising his hands to reach for the others face. The other male teared the umbilical cord from the mother making her screech in pain. The blood still gushing out of her was...was creepy.  
I raised my head to look at the baby again noticing it's more calm now. It seemed like it was smiling at the blonde. Could it be that the blonde guy was the father? Did he rape her or something? I didn't understand. The only thing I understood was the fact that the baby had really bright red eyes. It looked weird. The baby smiled and laughed a little then his eyes turned around to face me. He saw me. He noticed me and stayed quiet for a moment. My heart started beating really hard. I was scared. But only the baby noticed me right? It was not a threat to me... right? Again my eyes went above only to notice the blonde looking directly at me. Oh my... God he was looking right at me. His eyebrow rose up and his facial expression was becoming angrier. He was pissed of by my presence. Fuck. I needed to get away. I had to run. Now!  
My body was shaking. His eyes were on me piercing me with his stare, the baby doing the same thing. I rolled over falling behind and stood up just to run away from the place I was right now. I didn't want to stay. They knew I saw them. They were going to hurt me... or worse. Kill me. I hear him scream something and right after that I hear something ran toward me. When I turned around just to see what was following me I noticed two wolves following me with they teeth sharp as knives.  
What? Where did they come from? I was so afraid. I kept running bumping into threes, crashing on branches and puddles just to get away from there. The wolves were running fast and they almost reached me, if I hadn't fell on the ground while the both of them jumped on me, missing me and jumping right straight over me. I got up fast and ran the other way, the two wolves soon following. I finally saw the village. Some light. People... I was almost there. Almost... almoost.....!!

I crashed against the door but I couldn't open it. My mother must have locked it before bed. I didn't take the key so now I was locked outside with two hungry wolves. I slammed against the door but nobody opened it. I was so scared and I heard the wolves coming even more closer now. Looking at the side of the house I saw the little window in the living room open so I rushed over and jumped in, the wolves soon crashing against the glass of the window. I screamed and closed my eyes, covering my face with my hands. It was over. They got to me. I was so dead.

Nothing. No sound was heard. When I opened my eyes again I didn't see the wolves anymore. They... just disappeared.  
The light was switched on and my mother came down the stair her eyes furious at me.  
-you.....-  
I got on my feet scared of her reaction. Was she going to hurt me?  
-what the Hell do you think you are doing at this late hour? You woke us up with all this noise. How did that idiot raise you? You selfish little brat.-  
-stop calling me names...-

Stop talking....

She got to me and grabbed my hand rushing up stair. I turned around one more time to notice nothing in the window. The wolves vanished like they never existed. Did I imagine it all? Maybe I bumped my head and had hallucinations. I... can't explain.  
My mother opened the door to my room and pushed me inside. I fell on the floor hitting with my hand the cold wooden floor. She was a woman yes, but she had a firm grip and a lot of force.  
-you stay in here and think about what you did!!! we will talk about this in the morning!!!-  
She slammed the door shut and locked it with a key. My mother had a key for every room and she was so satisfied when she could lock me up and not look at me the whole day.  
My breath stabilized a bit but my adrenaline was still rushing to my head. I was so scared right now... I didn't understand what just happened. How to explain all of this? I got up, cleaned my clothes and looked at the door. Closed shut. But I didn't care. I didn't actually want to get out of my room for a while now. When I turned around I froze on the spot.

In front of me was the tall blonde that I saw in the woods, his firm gaze upon me. He didn't have the baby with him now. His white skin was shinning on the moonlight and his red eyes were piercing me. I was really scared. I trembled and bumped against the door. I didn't even notice backing away from him. I only observed his face. His stare. His whole body standing now in front of me. He spoke, voice slow but deep. I didn't understand what he was saying... I was afraid.  
My body reacted immediately and I turned around slamming my hands against the door screaming and shouting at the door.  
-o..Open .!! Open up!! please!! let me out!! PLEASE!!!-  
No answer. I think I hear my mother curse from the room besides mine but I wasn't sure anymore. So many voices in my mind. So many mixed feelings, fear first in line. When I slammed my fist against the door again another hand reached for the door smashing against it leaving a mark on the wood. I froze.  
His hand was besides my head now, his sharp nail brushed against my cheek scratching me, leaving a bloody trail down my chin. I was paralyzed with fear. He spoke again. I didn't understand but I knew what he wanted.  
He wanted me to turn around. I just knew it.  
I backed away from the door and turned around slowly, facing him. His intense gaze was on me and he was merely inches away from my face. I could feel his hot breath on ma skin, lips and I trembled. I don't know why my body did that. I was scared.  
He spoke again... I don't...  
-...I don't understand you....-  
My mouth spoke on it's own, making him back away just a little. His hand reached for his chin and grabbed it, a thinking position. Maybe he didn't understand me either? Once again he reached for my face and grabbed my chin with his hard hand pushing me forward towards him. I got shocked because he leaned my head on the side and leaned against my shoulder. I felt hear, and then a sharp pain. I was chocking. Did he just bit me? He had such shark teeth. I felt something crown inside of me and come up all the say thru my throat. I wanted to puke. The feeling of sickness was overwhelming. It crawled all the way into my mouth and I opened it just to puke out something that felt quite different then vomit. I was puking blood.  
His hand reached the back of my neck squeezing me hard against him still digging his hangs inside of my neck making me puke more blood. I felt sick, this horrible sensation was just disgusting. I wanted to run away but my body was numb. My eyes started tearing again, feeling so helpless and powerless. My body was numb, and even my hands weren't reacting to my command. He finally removed his teeth and separated from me, before I kneeled in front of him but he grabbed me by force and pulled me up. The blood stopped going out of my mouth but I felt sick. I wanted to throw up for real this time. My eyes were slowly closing and I knew that I was about to faint. I wanted to keep awake... I had to. But after I saw his face smirking back at me.. darkness took over.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Language/Insults and many gore scenes. there is blood/biting and Sexual Intuition (well not much)
> 
> I hope that you still like it ;Q; it's a first with this type of fictions >

Chapter Two

 

My head hurt ad my whole body trembled. It seemed like the whole world was shaking, but I couldn't move. My eyes were so heavy I couldn't even open them. It felt so cold. It must be night. Yes, probably. I was walking thru the forest late at night... and fell asleep near the three.... but wait? What...?

I slowly try to open my eyes trying to adjust to the darkness of the pitch black room I was currently in. I didn't recognize anything. The bed underneath me was comfortable and soft, the blanket on top of me was cotton and it felt really warm against my skin. I wanted to get up but my body kept rejecting any time of movement.  
Black.  
The room was pitch black, I couldn't even recognize where I was exactly. I wasn't at home, that was for sure.  
I hear someone talk outside of the room. Two different voices. Someone was coming.

-he's awake...-  
said a male voice while the other one kept silent. The door creaked open and two shadows entered the room. I couldn't see straight, since my sight was limited to all of the dark in the room. I noticed their cold eyes starring back at me, I slowly raise myself against the pillow behind me but my elbows fail to hold me and I slip back on the bed.  
One of the shadows moves thru the room and goes near the wall just to open the window. It was still dark. I could see the moon outside, but it was still really dark.  
The shadow next to the window was the blonde I saw the other night. The one that... kidnapped me.  
The other one was one of the two male that was with him during that... strange ritual.  
Non of us spoke. For the whole time I was silent waiting for them to say something, I was paralyzed not knowing why did they actually spare my life.  
Finally the other male near the door approached me and sat on the bed next to me. His green eyes were fascinating, glowing on the shining moonlight now behind him. His strange yet alluring grin made me confuse. What did he want?  
He rose his hand next to me and grabbed my chin by force, making me squeak in surprise. He forcefully pulled my face close to his, making me notice his sharp teeth. God was he a Vampire? Oh … oooh my.  
-perfect....-  
he spoke silently licking his lips and his teeth sensually. My eyes moves to from his lips to his eyes and his lips again.  
-his skin is sooo perfect Reita-san.... look at that porcelain skin... so white... Usagi-chii~  
his voice was almost a whisper and calm but his gestures were all the opposite. His skin was far more whiter then mine but I couldn't see how he actually looked like. He had long black hair, and a smile you can't forget. His skin, white as snow send me shivers down my spine. He look just like a corpse.  
-Stop it Uruha. You are not to touch or dirty him! I will not allow it!-  
The blondes voice was harsh, but spoken calmly. I couldn't decipher is he was angry at me of him.  
-Sorry, sorry Reita-san, but Usagi-chii is soo cute, I could just eat_him_up~  
those words scared me to death, I pushed him away from me, making him loose his grip on me as I rushed over and covered my head with the blanket. Oh yes, now my body can move. Now that I am cornered by the two weird looking Demon/Vampires. I have nowhere to run....  
-Aww....Usagi-chiii.... I can't eat youuu.. Reita-san would kill me, believe me... I don't want that.. riiiight Reita-Saaaan??!-  
his voice seemed so chipper and childish. He didn't seem the same person from before. The one that mesmerized me before. The blanked on top of me was pulled away as as soon as I heard footsteps near me. The blonde took a hold of the blankets and threw them to the ground exposing my full body to him. I had nothing to hide myself with. I knew the blanket wouldn't save me. I just wanted to hide myself, even if just mentally.  
-Get up Uruha and get out. I need him now...-  
the other pouted a bit but didn't complain much. I saw the white Vampire raise himself from my bed and smile at me while he bowed back at the blonde and left the room.  
I was left alone, with the blonde Vampire Demon... I was so scared my hands started shaking like a leaf.  
He was close to me, those eyes piercing me once again. It felt so wrong.  
-You....-  
I gulped. I didn't know what to do, my eyes shifted away not looking at me, hopefully he wouldn't notice it, but he did. His hand reached for my chin forcing our eyes to meet. His knee was on the mattress next to me while his eyes were looking right thru me.  
-Don't you dare look away when I talk to you! You will not disobey me. Not a filthy human like you!-  
I gritted my teeth and tried to free myself forcing his hand away but his other arm grabbed my shoulder throwing me on the mattress underneath me. My eyes grew wide while we looked at each other one in fear the other in anger. His teeth gritted and his grip tightened on my shoulder, his nails digging hard against my flesh leaving red drops of blood from it.  
His eyes changed color now. They were black... he had no white and the pupils just spread all over his eyes making him look quite demonic. He licked his lips making me shiver.  
His face was so close to mine now. Leaning against me he exposed my shoulder and bit me with force making me scream.  
I tried to force him off of me but it was futile. He was stronger and he kept on biting me, chewing on my skin, ripping it. Blood. Blood was pouring all over my shoulder and on the mattress. My eyes started to tears as the pain grew even more. It felt sick. I felt sick. This had to be a nightmare. This Demon was eating me. Chewing on my skin, nibbling, sucking and licking away the blood.  
After a few more minutes of torturous pain he finally removed himself from me, whipping the blood away from his lips, leaving me dirty like that, coated with my own blood, tears running down my cheeks making me look utterly ugly and helpless.  
His eyes changed color again, resuming his redness from before. Another minuted passed, that seemed like eternity, he finally took a tissue from the drawer and tried to wipe away the blood that just kept pouring down my chest, the fresh wound still open for him to look at.  
-your blood is... tasty. I couldn't contain myself...-  
he spoke after he wiped away the blood from the wound still open. The blood strangely stopped leaking down my neck. I don't know how he did it, but it stopped.  
-you are connected to me now. Whenever I see or feel your blood I... have to feed on it...-  
that felt.... 'reassuring'...  
my eyes moved over to him noticing his stare again. We looked at each other in the eyes but I had to move away, fear coming back at me once again.  
His hand was fast again, moving my face back up at him.  
-stop it! Stop looking away. I can kill you with a snap of my finger... don't you dare. Don't disobey me...-  
I was silent for a moment and then I spoke, not sure why.  
-w..what do you want... from me...-  
-I need to feed...-  
he was fast with his answer. That made me shiver. My brown eyes were locked with his red ones and for a moment I felt a glimpse of lust in those red orbs.  
Was he.... aroused by this?  
-w...why me?-  
-I tasted you.... I felt your blood... and I liked it. I need to feed on you...-  
I wanted to speak but he shushed me before I could speak again.  
-my deceased... fertile woman... died after giving birth to my son, and now I need to feed on someone else. I don't want to suck the blood from a corpse. It's disgusting.  
His fertile woman? What? What was he talking about? So I was right...the baby was his... son?  
-I....-  
-You saw me... and when I wanted to kill you, you escaped. I had to take another victim for my feeding since that whore died on me, fucking bitch....-  
-she...she is the .. mother of your son...-  
-Oh.. my~ your sooo sweet !-  
he laughed, feeling amused by my comment.  
-No! She was merely a vessel for my son to be born. I needed a woman's womb for him to be born and she... was so willing to do it.. heh... humans. You are so pathetic. Caring and... loving. I despise that.....-  
he was frightening. He had nothing human inside of him. Even his stare was scary.  
-There is not much you need to know... when my son get's his full strength in a few weeks you will be his care taker.-  
-w..what does that mean? y..you can't just..kid....-  
-I already have!-  
His tone was calm but mostly frightening, when our eyes meet he leaned next to me, sitting on the bed. His hand reached out to me touching my skin. I shivered at that cold touch. My body moved on it's own, shifting a bit, not moving away completely. I didn't want to make him mad. He looked angry already.  
He must have noticed the fear in me, because he smiled back and leaned closer to me sniffing my blood. I closed my eyes scare of the sudden bite, not wanting him to hurt me anymore, but instead got an amused chuckle from him.  
-it seems you learn quickly. I like that. The other one was quite hard to dominate. She really liked to be beaten up....-  
-y..you beaten up your wife...?-  
-stop calling her that... she was not my wife. I never bonded myself to anybody. Why should I?-  
he kept nibbling at my neck not biting it. His hot breath on my open wound made it feel really strange. It felt warm, hot. My body was on fire and I couldn't do anything, it felt like a fever. His hands trailed over my body stopping down to my hips grabbing them a little, keeping me firm on the mattress.  
I didn't want to look like this. I didn't want to show him how scared I was, but my body acted like it, making him know the fear in my eyes visible.  
-you should rest a bit. When you fully recover I will bring you my son. You need to at least see him once before the feeding begins-  
-f...feeding? n..no please... let me go...-  
his sharp nail dig on both sides of my hips by force making me scream a bit. He took me by surprise. He moved his head back a bit merely inches away from my mouth, our breaths mixing together.  
-You can't escape from here, nor will you. Like I said before, I could easily kill you. My servants will do my bidding in a second. If I was you...I wouldn't want to be on my bad side.-  
He removed himself from me, leaving my body to lie back on the bed while his hands finally left my hips. I could still feel those sharp claws on my body making me shiver. The blonde got up from the bed and decided to leave the room, he reached for the door but before he got out he turned one more time toward me and spoke.  
-if you will be a good boy, you might actually survive... and who knows... be my pet for some time...-  
I was in complete shock. I couldn't speak. He got out of the room leaving me alone in my fear. I wanted to scream, I wanted to jump on him and run away... but he... he was so scary. And powerful. Those strong teeth that teared my skin up with just one bite, those sharp claws that made me shake with fear just because he grabbed me. I was just a teenager... what could I do against him?  
My thought rolled all over my head for quite some time, before they finally stopped and I got up, still weak because of all the blood loss. I needed to get away. I had to escape. But how...? where was I?  
My legs were shaky but I could pull out of bed and try to stand up. I had to get a grip on the bed just for balance before my body could move completely. I was to weak to run, but I was good at hiding. I was always good at winning hide and seek, maybe if I sneak away quietly I could get out of here. Body now moving, I forced myself close to the window just to look outside. It was dark, but the moon was shinning really brightly. I could notice a forest below. Maybe I wasn't that far away from my house then what I thought. But my eyes moved away from the forest only to notice I was really high up. It must be six floors more or less. I was really high. I can't escape from the window. God knows if the blankets would help me, that works only in movies or cartoons. The only way out was the door. Can I pull this off? I wasn't sure anymore.  
I tried to move toward the door but my legs felt weak, come on. I had to get a grip. I had to!!!  
finally I reached the door and with a little push I opened the door making sure not to creak it. I peeked outside just to notice a huge hallway in front of me. This was a damn Castle...wasn't it? I opened the door fully searching for someone. I was afraid to close them back not to find the blonde Demon behind me, but luckily there wasn't anymore around. My luck.  
I moved close to the wall, hands glued to it while I moved not wanting to make any noise. I noticed so many doors in front of me. Just a single pull on the door and I could be dead. What if someone gets out? What if someone walks on me? Like those henchmen... the wolves?! The blonde Demon?

NO!  
Ruki.. stop!!  
I had to stop from thinking like that. The only primary thing now was to get downstairs. I was so high up, the door had to way down.  
I finally see the stairs. I got this far, nothing can stop me now. If I had to I will run for it. I could hear voices, someone was downstairs, now this could be tricky. I didn't see anybody in sight and there wasn't any light. But did those creatures really need the light in the first place?  
I went downstairs and see a huge room, it looked like a living room. This was a weird place indeed. There was another door next to me but I wasn't sure anymore if it was the door to the other stair case or just to another room. This room I was standing now was huge, there was even a fireplace in front of me and the fire was lighten up. There was a couch facing the fireplace with an antique carpet on the floor underneath it. The huge mirror on the left side seemed like it was covered in gold, or it might just be my imagination because of the fire illusion right now. On the little table on the right side of the couch were two empty glasses and a bottle of vine. Someone was either here before or will be coming shortly. I had to move. I hear a sound just few second after but I wasn't sure. The fire danced around the fireplace, making the wood snap so maybe it was that? My thoughts were interrupted because of a loud bang against the wooden doors right in front of me. Something really heavy bumped against them and started struggling against the cold wood of the door. I had to hide quickly. Someone was about to come in and I needed to get away. I saw a little armchair on my left and hid behind it just in time. The doors finally opened and two males rushed inside, the doors soon closing behind them. Were they struggling? oh..n..no...  
I had to move away because what I saw make me feel quite shocked. The two dark figures now in front of me were making out. Just like that?  
They both had dark hair, but with the fire burning next to them they reflected a spark of red and I could see their face clearly. One of them was the male with green eyes that came to my room. I was sure of that. The other one I wasn't quite sure. Maybe he was the one from the ritual when all of this Hell began?  
The smaller, yet calmer dark haired male pushed the other one on the couch sitting in his lap, kissing him. I couldn't see clearly because of the position I was in, but if I didn't come up with a plan to escape, whey would surely notice me.  
I was doomed.  
I could hear moaning coming from the couch but I was to afraid to look at them. I knew what they were doing and it was quite disturbing. My hands started shaking making me realize the position I was in. this was a real mess. I screwed up. I waited too long to escape and now... now I can't move until they... 'finish it off'?  
-K...keep doing that...aahhhn~  
Oh they were totally doing it. I needed to get out.. NOW!  
-uhn..Aahh!!!-  
that was a loud scream. What were they doing? I don't know why, but my body moved on it's own shifting to the side just to peek at them. The one what was on top, was now biting the other one making him scream really loudly.  
-A..Aoi...uh....-  
so that was his name... and the other one must be... U..Uruta...? what was his same again?-  
-K..eep... ah... bite more..mmmh~ y..yeah....-  
wait? What? Was he asking for more?  
The one called Aoi was more then thrilling to do as he was told, while his teeth sink into the others neck making his blood splattered all over his own face. He must have cut a vein or something because the other was looking blood, and fast. They were both covered in blood, but the other one, I can't quite remember the name, kept moaning and bossing around the other to keep on going.  
He was obviously enjoying all the attention. That was so sick.  
-Uruha...-  
the other whispered and now I remembered his name. The dark haired, Uruha, grabbed the others neck and force his head further into his shoulder while he screamed quite pleased with it. Apparently Aoi bit him again.  
I couldn't see what was exactly happening now because of the hard position I was in, but all the spatter sound and skin ripping was more then enough to understand what was going on.  
-Ah... please keep going...I... uhn...~  
was he really that exited to be eaten alive like this? When the other demon did that to me it felt really sick and painful. But maybe Demons had a different perceptive of pain? Maybe it aroused them?  
I saw Aoi suck on his neck gently and with his movements now I could assume he was licking the wound now. His eyes were closed but I could feel the lust in his expression just with that little light caused by the fire. Were they done? Their movement were calming down now but I wasn't sure.  
My breathing was becoming heavy as I tried to calm down from what I just whiteness. I hope they leave soon. I really hope they doo.  
-You are all dirty Uruha....-  
-aaaaw~ and who's fault is that Aoi-chu?-  
he was giggling. I guess they are done. There weren't any more sucking sounds. Maybe they will leave now?  
-Get yourself cleaned up, Reita will flip if he sees you like this!-  
-yes yeees~ sure... but don't you need a shower too?-  
urgh come on. Come on!! move already!  
-yes maybe I do-  
-Wanna join me?-  
Aaah this is becoming irritable...!  
-hmm~  
-but first...~  
Uh......o..oh?  
-we should escort our guest back to his room~  
b...buste..ed?  
I wasn't sure. Were they bluffing. Did... did they really see me? How..?  
before I could conclude anything the armchair moved by force and the two dark figures were right next to me. When.. when did they move so fast?-  
-Hellooo!!! Usagi-chiii!!! you look so cute all scared like that. Doesn't he Aoi?-  
Uruha leaned on Aoi's shoulder smiling at me his neck still bleeding and red with bite marks all over, while Aoi was furious, piercing me with his eyes. I was so scared I couldn't move.  
-nee.. neeee Usagi-chiii, why aren't you in your room? I doubt Reita gave you permission to get out. He is so bossy and possessive isn't it Aoi?-  
Aoi just kept silent. His eyes made me realize the big mistake of going out of that room. He was going to kill me now. His hand reached out to grab me but I stood up in panic trying my best to move fast, but Aoi was faster. When I turned toward the door and grabbed the door handle, Aoi was already next to me, forcing my shoulder against the door. He slammed me hard, knocking out my air only for a moment, my mind hazy. He was going to kill me... he was...!!  
-Aoi stop!!-  
I hear Uruha's voice but I couldn't decipher what was going on right now. Aoi's sharp nails dig into my shoulder making it bleed... and again for that night I noticed his hungry eyes on me. Dark... pitch black. Just like Reita's...  
-Aoi!! Don't...Reita will kill you! Don't hurt him!!-  
but I guess Uruha's voice came out late. Aoi was already all over me. It hurt. It hurt so much that I passed out.....


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short Bonus story of Aoi's and Uruha's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY Need Aoiha in my life ;A; I was so busy with Reita and Ruki I forgot my lovely Aoi and Uruha. they need all my love right now (and I really need some loving of theirs hahaha >D) Please enjoy~  
> I dedicate this to a friend of mine who need's Aoiha too <3~

Bonus chapter~

Uruha POV

Our relationship wasn't the best in the beginning. Reita brought him home like a stray dog and when I saw him the first time I knew he was trouble. I didn't like that killer look in his eyes and the way he looked at Reita. The blonde fool never wanted to tell me how he got to know Aoi...but I knew that they had to fight about it. Aoi was an untamable animal. He didn't want to listen to me. Like I didn't even exist. He only listened to Reita. I accidentally bumped into him once on the stairs and he grabbed me by the neck wanting to strangle me. It was really bad until Reita came to save me. Aoi was never scolded about it and that might be the only thing that actually bothered me the most. I decided to move in with Reita just to keep an eyes on the stray dog.... well maybe because I wanted to make sure Reita was safe. Aoi was dangerous.

Our relationship wasn't changing... but I kept on pushing myself, wanting an answer, that I never got. But I noticed he was slowly giving in. he was more at ease with me.

In time... we got to understand each other. I don't know when that happened ... but I noticed Aoi's sudden change toward me. I felt.. a bit happy?

When Aoi's sudden hunger appeared at me... and I saw what type of hungry animal he was I put a stop to it. I wanted Aoi to feed only from me and nobody else. I can't even tell why.

Maybe I was doing it because I didn't want Aoi to bring back home more corpses? Well Reita's castle did look like a graveyard because of that, but the never said anything to Aoi … so maybe it didn't bother him so much? I still don't know what relationship they have but I am concerned of it.

I want Aoi to look only at me... and feed only on my blood. I don't want anybody around him, not even Reita.

Why do I feel like this?

I don't know myself.

I caught myself countless times dreaming of him... his mouth and teeth biting, licking and kissing my neck. It felt good. My dreams always felt good. I wanted to know if reality would feel this good too... I wanted to know...

Maybe Aoi's change.. made me realize that he is not such a bad guy.. or maybe because all of this blood sucking excites me more then it should? Aoi is obsessed with blood, maybe I am too?

I want to find my answer....

Aoi POV

Uruha is bothersome.

I can't stand that type of person. He is irresponsible and impulsive. His actions deceive him all the time. You never know what he will come up with and that bothers me to no end. Why is he so willing to give himself to me? Can't he understand that I am only using him?

I used to feed on humans all the time, but differently from a Demons body, a human's blood can be drank only a few times until it dies. And it tastes awful. I hate drinking human blood, Reita was mostly displeased with it because I would bring home woman or many and just kill them to feed. When he returned home he would find them all scattered across the living room or hallway. Ah, I never wanted to upset Reita and he knew why I needed human blood so much. And then Uruha decided to move in with us at the castle. Uruha didn't live here at first but I got to know him at the castle, and after some time I finally got used to living with Reita, he decided to move in. Damn was he annoying. He was interested in me almost in an instant. I always did wonder why. I used to push him away all the times and tried threatening him once or twice. Reita had to separate us. In time I got used to his presence... he was not so bad at first and we started talking out. He was the flirty type of Demon and was kind of amused by me. It was a mystery. We were both the opposite of one another, but he kept on coming onto me, hinting me, leaving me weird metaphorical sentences that I had to understand the meaning of, until one day I caught him on the bed laying there spread all over the bed with his hands bloody. He cut himself while moaning loudly and calling my name. I had to peek inside the room to find out that he was aroused by my presence. The smell of blood made me even more wanting... I attacked him immediately, running over the bedroom and spreading him over the bed biting him in an instant. It felt so good.. it was delicious. His bloody wrist was just waiting to get bitten by me. And he was waiting as well. I saw his smile and I knew that this is what he wanted from the start. He wanted to be dominated.... no, eaten alive by me.

I never knew why Uruha loved the pain. Reita never did mention that. I just loved his devotion to pain. And it felt good.

-A..Aoi~

It felt good... really, really good....

-A..a..hh~

I needed more...

-M...more....-

He needed this just as mush as I did...

-you like to be tortured … don't you Uruha?-

my voice came out by surprise. I don't even know why I asked that question. Out of curiosity? Maybe? I can't tell..

-I like the feeling of your hungry mouth on me...~

if you knew what my mouth can also do, you would be all over me right now, and not only in the biting part. Heh

-I love your blood... you taste so good...-

and he did. I never did lie about this. His blood was really tasty, maybe because he was a Demon, and didn't actually feel all that much pain like a human did. His wounds healed pretty fast and his veins didn't seem to get damaged in the biting process. He was a shape shift Demon just like me, so his body was immortal and fast healing. We were so alike and so different at the same time.

-I know you do... you are addicted to it....-

after that I moved away, looking at him. Did he really think he was the only one in my life? I used him because he felt good.... I was not addicted to him... no. I was not! I had to confirm it. I.... had to

-I need blood to survive..and you oppose no threat to it.. it's simple as that to why I love to take you and enjoy myself on your body, but there is nothing more...-

now his face changed expression. I thought he would get angry or just push me away, instead he smiled at me, sighing slightly. And the next thing that happened shocked me even more. He literally dug his fingers into the fresh wound I left on him and smirked back. Pain was obvious on his face but he kept on soaking his finger, coating them in his own blood. I had to admit that scene was really arousing. And my face must have showed it a lot because he licked his lips still moaning silently and twirling his fingers into the wound. After he removed his fingers he slowly pushed them toward my mouth, painting them in red with his own blood.

-I give myself to you....because I want to.... you of all people should know that. I like you... for no personal reason and I want you to feed on me. Like I will feed on you when I need to~ you should bow down and lick my boots because I am really generous with you my dear Aoi~

Oh, this was a challenge I see. This was a real challenge. I smiled back at him and he did the same. He knew that this battle was just the beginning. I will win the war in the end. Uruha won't have his own way. Not without a fight.

Uruha POV

Aaaah I can't believe it! Why on earth am I so attracted to this damn Demon? Why do I like to donate my blood to this iceberg or a Demon called Aoi? Reita is soo much better then him and I know the blonde Demon far more then I know Aoi... it is because of his appearance..? Or because of the difference between us?

I just can't say... the only thing I can say is that this shape shifting Demon is right on top of me right now, biting my neck and making me feel soooo good about it.

I always liked the pain, I inflicted pain to others and enjoyed while doing this. But Aoi. He knew what buttons to push on me and make me even more aroused by making me feel the pain. For once it wasn't me who inflicted pain on others.

-A..Aoi~

everything he did made me so aroused and tempted to provoke him. To push him to the limit. To see how far can he go. So I kept on pushing...

-A..a..hh~

And pushing...

-M...more....-

And he pushed my limits too.

-you like to be tortured … don't you Uruha?-

I smirk at that. I only let you torture me Aoi, I don't know the reason why, but you must feel quite honored about it.

-I like the feeling of your hungry mouth on me...~

I purred into his ear while he kept on chewing on my skin, ripping it piece by piece and licking the fresh wound just to taste the blood that leaked from my neck. He loved the taste of blood. He was addicted to it. Aoi never told me why, and Reita said I better not ask to much, because curiosity kills the cat.

But as being a cat, I still want to know why. He will crack eventually.

-I love your blood... you taste so good...-

I felt his hot breath on my neck making me shiver. I was so arouse I couldn't control it anymore. My body shifted forward stroking our hips together, earning a delightful sound come from his lips. I rubbed my hips on his creating more friction, making him want me even more. I wanted him to desire me, and only me. Not any other.

-I know you do... you are addicted to it....-

I smile at that but then he moves away from me and looks straight into my eyes. I feel the cold gaze he usually has pierce right thru me. What does it mean?

-I need blood to survive..and you oppose no threat to it.. it's simple as that to why I love to take you and enjoy myself on your body, but there is nothing more...-

my hear skips a bit. w...what is this feeling? Why do I feel like this stupid sentence just made me loose my cool in front of him? I just want to jump on top of him and rip his throat open just to drink his blood and laugh.

But instead I sigh and smirk back, earning a severe glare in response. I loved it when he looses his composure in front of me. He is so easy to pick on.

I move my hair away from my open wound, blood still dripping down my chest, and plunge my fingers inside of it, squealing in pain from what I just did but still kept on doing it. Aoi was looking at me, his expression seemed confused but he did nothing to stop me. I was amused as well. I swirled my fingers inside of my wound, and moaned loud, pain hitting me hard. The burning feeling on my neck made me arch back into the mattress, exposing more of my painful bloody neck to him, while I kept on biting my lips suffocating my moans.

Finally after I finished with my ministration I removed my fingers and pointed them to his lips, brushing them, coating them in my own blood. Aoi's stare was more then aroused now. I literally pushed my blood in his nostrils and made him want me even more. He can keep the acting for himself, but I know an aroused and possessive look when I see one, and Aoi was more then willing to submit.

-I give myself to you....because I want to.... you of all people should know that. I like you... for no personal reason and I want you to feed on me. Like I will feed on you when I need to~ you should bow down and lick my boots because I am really generous with you my dear Aoi~

his smile told me everything. I knew he wasn't going to submit to me any time soon. But my dear Aoi, I am a patient Demon, I have all eternity to wait, and believe me, you will..!

*****

Aoi hasn't changed since then. On the other hand he has gotten quite hungry in this last moth. He came a few times during the night just for a midnight snack and that really surprised me. He never was hungry during the night.. or maybe he was but I never noticed before?

We didn't talk to much during the day because he was always busy with Reita and some missions the blonde sent him to. Sometimes he wasn't home for a week. I wondered where did Reita sent him and why. The question remained in my throat because I didn't want to anger him. I know how sensitive he can be with Reita. Maybe in time he will open up a bit more. It would be surely fun to see him crumble completely and just become fully mine. I will not stand down on that. I will make him my property. He will desire only me. I know it. One day Aoi..

One day...


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it ;; I did iiit OMG!
> 
> I am so happy! Uuuuhhh  
> not so satisfied with the chapter.. but I have many ideas now and many are for the next chapter xD I had to improvise with this one hahaha  
> but please enjoy ;W;

Chapter four

 

It's...dark.  
W...where am I?  
I can't open my eyes... and I can't feel my body. What happened to me?   
A..Am I dead?  
But if I am dead.. how can I be conscious?   
I can hear someone talk in the distance. Is it God? What comes before the tunnel? I don't remember any light nor tunnel. Only pain.  
Someone is calling my name. I really am dead am I?  
-kid...-  
eh?  
-wake up! I know you are awake...-  
eeh...?  
I flinch my hand. Finally I am able to move it but there is something warm keeping me from raising my hand. I open my eyes lightly finally seeing a little spark of light. There is someone standing in front of me. Blonde hair... tall person..  
Oh..  
No...  
-Wake up you brat!-  
he slapped me across my forehead making me yelp in pain. Damn him.  
-Aahh..ouch...wha..what the?-  
I carefully raise myself from the bed and look at the honey blonde in front of me. Oh it wasn't... Reita? Was it? This was the other one..   
suddenly my memories come back to me. I remember now. I wanted to escape and entered a room where this vampire.. was with the black haired one. He attacked me. Now I remember.  
-you are finally awake you brat! Reita is furious with you.. he...-  
before he could finish the sentence the door was thrown open and the blonde vampire entered the room his eyes showing how furious he was. The other vampire got up from the bed I was resting and backed away a few feet.  
-Reita please..-  
-leave us!-  
his voice was severe. He was angry … no furious. His eyes showed a red color almost bloody. My eyes moved over to the honey blonde and I noticed him shiver from fear. He only nodded looking at me giving me a warning glare then exiting the room.   
I was alone.. with the blonde vampire...  
I am so fucked up...  
Am I?  
-you...-  
he was fast, with furious steps the blonde was already at the feet of my bed staring at me.   
I shudder under the blankets with fear. My body moved on it's own and I cover myself with the blankets over my body. I didn't want to face him and I knew that the blankets won't hide me nor protect me I just needed something to shelter me from him.  
Like I knew it he removed the blankets by force and pushed me on the mattress pinning me down on the bed.  
-do you know that you could have been dead by now?-  
-I...-  
-NO! Of course not! You don't! If it wasn't for Uruha you would have been dead. You little piece of....-  
he wanted to slap me, his hand rose up but I shut my eyes waiting for him to hit me but the slap never came. I shudder and whine underneath him thinking of why he was hesitating when I finally opened my eyes and saw his own red ones looking at me.   
There was something in his stare that hypnotized me. I wasn't sure why.  
-I won't hurt you... the fact is I need you in shape.. you can't be of use if I ravish your body now...-

Can't be of use....

my mind was racing... I knew this vampire was using me.. but why did those words hurt so much?

Ravish your body...

I shiver. I hate it. Why do I feel so weak?  
-I will bring you the baby... you need to connect with him...-  
-baby?-  
his body moved away from mine and I felt cold when he did that. The blonde vampire stood up and looked over at me still with firm gaze.  
-yes. My son. Like I told you before.. you will feed him. He needs to feed on your blood and now it's already time...-  
-y..you said it wasn't...-  
-you were sleeping for days now.. the baby is hungry....-  
after that he walked over to the door and went outside leaving me behind. I was confused. I passed out for days? Did that really happen?  
I couldn't believe it. And now I had to feed the baby of the vampire.. how.. how will I do that? Will the baby suck on my nipple? I am confused.... how did I end up in this mess?  
Why did I have to run away from home. I could be in my bed right now crying over my miserable life and just sunk in depression. Instead I am here... in the middle of nowhere... feeding a baby I don't know who or what it is. It's like a nightmare...  
I want to die...  
I felt my checks wet and when I reached my hand over it I noticed I was crying. My eyes reacted on their own and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop the sadness I felt in this moment.  
I moved my knees up to my chin and hugged them with my hands burring my head into the blankets. My life was becoming a living Hello. Not that before it was better … but now it's just a mess.   
Movies had at least better endings but I think my movie will end with my death.  
The door creaked and I panicked not wanting to look who it was. I knew already.   
-no need to be shy...-  
I panicked. I didn't know how to react. I carefully raise my head and look at the tall blonde with the baby in hands. he... was bigger then what I expected. He wasn't a new born anymore.. how?  
-Demon children age faster. That is why he is getting older but only on body... when he reaches a certain age of adulthood his body won't age anymore. He will stay forever young...-  
he must have read my expression because he answered almost immediately.   
After a few agonizing moments of silence he finally reached the bed putting the baby in my lap. He was heavy and didn't look at all like he wasn't feed in all this time.   
-you said he needs to feed on me.. yet he seems like....-  
-I gave him some of my blood. I didn't want him to die before he could actually take care of himself.-  
the baby was looking at me with bright red eyes. He seemed so docile now.. not when I first saw him. The time I actually got into this mess was the time of his birth. He was looking at me with such weird eyes I couldn't understand. But now when I look at him, I don't see anything evil in him.  
I was so focused on the kid in front of me I didn't even notice the blonde vampire sit right besides me. Reita grabbed my chin raising it, making me look at him directly. My heart started beating really fast as the vampires' gaze was so powerful and mesmerizing. I couldn't look away.  
-give me your wrist....-  
I nodded without thinking leaning my hand against his. His face moved closer to my hand slowly kissing it and licking my palm. I felt really embarrassing. My checks turned red immediately and while he was kissing my palm the baby leaned against my chest feeling my heart beat. It looked like he was looking for... comfort? Maybe? His eyes opened and closed lazily giving me the feeling that he was still sleepy.   
Reita moved slowly on the palm of my hand licking every inch of it before reaching toward my vein and gently nibbling it. I thought he was going to bite me, but instead he moved away and reached out his other hand, scratching my vein, cutting my skin, making blood drip right out. The baby moved immediately away from my chest only to look at my now bloody hand in front of his head.   
Reita rose up and turned around looking away from me.  
-I need to go... I will be back in a few minutes to see how you are doing...-  
after that Reita just walked out of the room closing the door behind him. The baby was slowly moving on my lap trying to reach my hand, finally I realized what Reita was planning. My shaky hand moved toward the baby and leaned it close to his mouth so he could suck on it.  
I had no other choice but to do as I was told.   
For now...  
the baby slowly moved on top of me and licked the blood that was slowly dripping, dirtying the sheets underneath me. He was licking like a little kitten, nibbling at his milk, with his eyes half opened, hazy from hunger. Out of instinct I moved my other hand over the head of the baby and caressed it gently earning a pleasing whine from the little one.  
After a few more lick he removed his mouth from my hand and looked at me once more, curling up on my lap, lazy leaning his head against my chest once again.  
-are you getting attached to me? I am surprised... you are the only one here...-  
he yawned silently before closing his eyes completely and falling asleep. I could sense his breathing on my chest and I knew he was sleeping soundly finally full after 'eating' a bit of my blood. I didn't know why I let it go so far. I knew I was probably doing the wrong thing and that I should have just killed myself in the beginning. But now, looking at this little kid in my lap, I feel a bit more at ease. At least with him.  
The bedroom door opened once again and Reita came back in, his mouth slightly red. Did he.. drink blood?   
After noticing my gaze on him, he took a handkerchief from his pocket and whipped his mouth with it, hiding it immediately back in his pocket.   
His footsteps echoed in the room as he reached my bed siting on the edge. The baby didn't even flinch at him and kept sleeping in my lap. His hand reached mine on top of the baby's head and slowly caressed it together with mine, entwining out fingers together. I blushed at that single touch moving my gaze away from him only to find myself slowly drowning in an unknown feeling. My body was hot and my cheeks burned with heat as his fingers touched my owns making out hands move together. Why was I so nervous? Why did I actually like this contact?  
I couldn't understand my own body anymore. It was driving me crazy  
-he is fast asleep....-  
his voice broke the silence just as his hand broke contact with mine. I shock my head in displease while his eyes observe me making his lips curl into a thin smirk.   
-I...y..yes... he... he fell asleep soon after...umm...-  
-yes, he is still young and needs his rest-  
We stayed silent once again while his body moved on the bed, making me move on the side making space for his own tired body next to me. He didn't lay in bed, he just leaned on the pillow next to me and looked at the baby, then at me.  
I was still feeling quite hazy and confused with all of this feelings but I had to put my head on my shoulders again. I can't let this vampire have the best of me.  
-w...what...-  
my mouth spoke again but the words couldn't come out. I was afraid of angering him.  
He didn't look like he was mad anymore so I challenged my luck and tried again.  
-w..what are you exactly?-  
his eyebrows raised and then his eyes slowly closed, not facing me while he answered.  
-I am a demon... kid. A Demon that needs to feed on humans to feed. It's not that I need your kin's blood. Its just that sometimes I have a strong need for human blood. I can survive several months actually without feeding on your blood.  
-but the baby...-  
-the baby is still young, and needs his strength to grow up and become a powerful demon. thanks to you he will be able to grow fast and strong. Just like his father.-  
I don't know if I should be honored or terrified of this statement... I am still confused with all of this.  
-Will.. will I die?-  
his eyes moved over to me now but I didn't want to raise my head to look at him. I kept caressing the baby needing the sensation of comfort as I did so.  
-humans were meant to die anyway. You will eventually, but you never know when or why...-  
after that he only raised from the bed leaving and empty sensation next to me, the warm, comfortable body not there anymore.  
-I will leave my son with you until he rests. Please if you need anything else, ring the bell on your night table. Someone will come at your needs...-  
I looked over at the night desk and was the little black bell that was positioned right in the middle of the table. Besides the bell there was a glass of water and some pills I didn't know what exactly were.  
I didn't ask about them, because I already had too much information for one day. And when the blonde demon left my room.. I rested my head on the pillow wanting to fall asleep as fast as the baby. I really needed to sleep again. Just to forget.  
No  
I needed to forget.  
All my like was a memory now. I had to create a new life here.. until I die...   
Or get killed....


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeahhh HERE I AM X3 nyaahh  
> finally an update...uh... I am not to satisfied with the writing urgh..I was absent for a bit and kind of...wrecked my English again..  
> I seriously need a beta ;; REALLY  
> for now please enjoy... hopefully I will get it better with the next one. I am updating more fictions soon X3  
> for now enjoy ~

Chapter five

 

-We are pleased to make your acquaintance...-  
I was under complete shock... in front or me there were two girl dressed in maid outfits, short skirts and a white apron around their waist.   
It would all be a totally normal thing, for a person such as Reita to have servants. The only problem about this girls was the fact that this girls were all .. basically dead....  
One of them had short, black hair, and a lot of piercing on her face. Her right hand was sewed with a very strong string a little higher from her elbow making her very unstable in bringing any types of tray.  
The other one on the left had longer, blonde hair, touching her shoulder and she was missing one eye. I was afraid she would hit the door because basically she couldn't see on her right side.   
The baby I was safely keeping in my arms snuggled closer to me touching my neck, wanting my heat, not looking at the two girl in front of me. I guess even for a Demon such as the baby the display of zombie girls would be quite weird. He was to young to be used to this.  
-You don't seem pleased. Do they not suit you?-  
Reita was standing right besides me with his eyes firm looking right in my direction. I was not so displeased with this as much I was shocked and confused. Why did I need maids? Were they going to look after me? So I don't escape again? He is afraid of me doing something reckless isn't he?  
-n..no it's not that... I never actually saw... uhm.. real zombies..-  
the two girls giggled and looked at each other while Reita snapped his fingers making the two stiff and resume their quiet positions.  
-this two will be at your service 27/7... they will see to all your needs and... whines. In case I am not around you can count on them for assistance with the baby-  
-R..Reita I...-  
-you may leave...-  
he snapped his finger again, making the two girl bow their head and leave the room, leaving me alone with the big boss... great.  
My eyes moved over to Reita noticing he was staring at me directly. I moved my eyes away not wanting to make contact with him. He still made me feel weird. I wasn't even sure how I was feeling about this whole situation right now. And he wasn't making the situation any better.  
-you haven't drank your medicine. How come?-  
-medicine?-  
-I left some pills on your desk.. but as I saw you haven't even drank the water nor swallowed the pills...-  
-I didn't know what they were...-  
-they will help you regain your strength-  
I moved away from the blonde demon, walking past the fireplace searching for a place to sit. I finally reached the couch in the middle of the room and leaned my body against the soft cushions staring at the big golden mirror right by my side, with the baby still in my hands. He was slowly closing his eyes yawning and rubbing them gently. He was really adorable. Like a little puppy and I was growing fond of the boy. But Reita was right... my energy was decreasing and my body was failing me. I felt really weak and pitiful right now..  
-if you continue like this, your body will suffer the consequences.. and you will die.. leaving my baby with no food...-  
-stop calling me food...it's gro...-  
I couldn't finish my sentence because Reita slammed his hand against the armchair scaring the baby. He screamed out of his lungs, frightening even me with his cry for help. I held him against my chest and blocked the contact between Reita and the little baby because I was afraid he would do something rash. Even his own son was afraid of him.  
-I will call you what I please...and you will like it...!-  
his eyes turned red again, making me shiver at that sight. Those eyes that lured me into submission.   
Someone walked inside the room making Reita back away from me, I couldn't understand who it was until I heard the voice of the other Demon behind me.  
-oh you are bonding already?-   
-Shut up Uruha...-  
it was him. My eyes scanned the situation fast and now that I was free from Reita's dangerous presence I moved away from the couch, slowly rocking the baby in my arms. His puffy eyes were red from all the crying and I couldn't stand the idea of that jerk making this angel cry. He was a monster.  
-How can you make him cry like this? And you don't even bother to cheer him up-  
-that is your job... you are his mother now!-  
what...?  
The baby sighed and grabbed my hair while tugging at it gently wanting me to leave the room and take him to safety. I wanted to leave at once but....  
-I don't....-  
-aaah what a lovely couple...-  
Uruha's voice broke the awkward silence between the two of us. I was confused. Ok so I was the buffet of the baby and now I became the mother too? And don't mother and father....?  
-You need some time alone..but I think Reita needs to cool off a bit, mind if I take Ruki with me for a while?-  
the honey blonde came across the room and next to me starring directly in my direction with those green eyes. His eyes were different from Reita's. The blonde Demon was far more intimidating then the honey blonde. Uruha's vibes were more relaxing and friendly. Even if the honey blonde did seem like a pervert far more then Reita.  
-Uruha I don't think...-  
-yes... it's ok by me...-  
I spoke without thinking. Reita glared at me, anger raising in his eyes. Oh I made him mad again. The baby sniffled but calmed down in my arms, searching for affection.   
-Come Ruki, we.. need to talk...-  
he grabbed my shoulder and deliberately pushed me outside of the living room. I was quite surprised with his rush.  
-...and you need...a chill pill..-  
he smirked back at Reita and went outside of the room leaving the blonde Demon alone.  
We walked in silence for a little bit, making sure that the baby was asleep when he finally spoke.  
-I bet...this is all so confusing to you... and since I know Reita for many years I know he didn't explain anything to you....-  
he was right... Reita didn't tell me many things. Only the important parts of my 'job' and what I had to do. It was ' be obedient and nothing will happen to you'  
-no...he didn't....-  
Uruha walked besides me keeping a fast pace with my oh so slow way of moving. I noticed the zombie girls walk past us, looking quite confused for the fact that I was with Uruha and not Reita. -I bet you are surprised about the whole 'baby sitting' you are given...-  
-Aah..yes... confusing I have to say.. not only do I take care of a baby … I need to make him feed on my blood... gross....-  
-I was talking about the maids...-  
he chuckled and I blushed at that. I didn't quite get it at first then I realized what he was talking about.  
-The maids will not bother you. They are here to help you... walk around the house... not to get lost..-  
-not to run away?-  
Uruha didn't show any emotions right now. Nor shock nor surprise. He knew, just as much as I did, that this was the truth. Reita was afraid of me escaping again..and maybe.. just maybe he was afrad that the other Demon doesn't get his hands on me.  
-why did you call for me? I thought only Reita had the honor of speaking to me..-  
the honey blonde laughed at that making me realize how laid back he is. It's nothing compared to Reita.  
Before he could answer my question someone else joined in on us and walked past me, touching Uruha's shoulder. It was that other Demon.. black haired. Oh no. the one that attacked me.  
-Uruha, I need you in the lobby... please come with me...-  
-Aoi, can't you see I am in the middle of a discussion? Me and Ruki were just about to go to the balcony. I wanted to clear some things with him.-  
the dark haired Demon looked at me with anger, practically stabbing me with his stair. He was... just like Reita  
-I...I'm sorry I don't want to..be of disturbance...-  
I spoke turning around. Aoi was freaking me out, and the baby seemed like he was waking up. Maybe it was time to take him to bed. I carried him around like a purse.  
Maybe because I felt safe with him. Maybe I grew to much attached to him. I can't explain it. I just know I want to protect him.  
-Ruki. You are not bothering me.. I asked to talk to you...-  
Aoi didn't respond to that but I only brushed it off wanting to leave. I felt really hated in this instants and needed to get away.  
-besides...the baby is tired, I will put him to bed. Maybe... maybe some other time?-  
Uruha agreed to that noticing my embarrassment calling for the two maids to lead me to my room. I didn't want those zombie girls to be my baby sitters, but it was the only way to make me leave the lobby without Uruha panicking behind me. And I didn't want to anger Reita anymore.   
The two girls came quickly bowing again in front of me, leading me ahead. After I shifted my head to Uruha and Aoi, I left the two Demons behind and went ahead in my room. I will leave the baby there until Reita comes for him.  
The blonde Demon didn't even tell me his name. He was still Demon boy... or just Baby to me. I was getting irritated by all of this. He wanted me to be the 'mother' and yet he treated me like trash. Such an asshole.  
One of the maid opened the door and bowed before closing in once I stepped inside. I was shocked.... and terrified...  
Reita was sitting on my bed.. with a bath robe.... reading a book........  
seriously?  
-you finally came...-  
his eyes scanned me from top to bottom, not sure what he was searching for. I stood there like a statue paralyzed with fear. Did I anger him? Was he mad because I went with Uruha out and ignored him? Will I get punished?  
-put the baby in the cradle and let him rest. You must be tired-  
the blonde Demon stood up, setting the book on the bed table next to my glass of water and pills while removing himself completely from the bed. I crossed the room silently looking at the little cradle next to my bed. Reita had it put there apparently when I was absent so the baby could sleep with me if he got hungry I guess.  
I settled him carefully in the cradle and covered his body with the blanket. He looked so peaceful right now. Not a care in the world. His face was sleepy and looked so pure when sleepy.  
Reita grabbed my hand harshly as soon as the baby was settled in and turned me around by force. Our eyes met and I could see the bloody eyes he had right now. He was … hungry.  
-I need.. to feed... and after I am done, you will drink your medicine. You can survive with the baby licks... but my hunger is way worse for your life... you will learn that soon...-  
-I...I thought only the baby...feeds on me.. I...-  
-shut up!-  
his harsh movement surprised and scared me at the same time. I was roughly pushed on the bed, his body soon following mine getting on top.  
His eyes were so red now I thought they would bleed out. Reita's sharp teeth showed and with a swift movement he sunk them into my neck, making me scream. In a second the Demon's hand moved over my mouth shushing me, not wanting my screams to wake up the baby that was sleeping next to us.  
I cried out in pain as his teeth kept nibbling at my neck, sucking that hot metallic liquid out of me. Tears fell down my cheeks and my muffled screams echoed in his ears. He didn't care. He had no conscience. No feelings. My pain meant nothing to him. The blood was slowly moving inside my body and I had the feeling I would actually 'hear' it being sucked out of me, moving thru' my veins and into his hungry mouth. It was a pain I couldn't describe. It felt to painful and disgusting.  
After a few sucks he removed his teeth from me and licked the blood away. When his hand finally released my mouth I inhaled air into my lungs making it hard for me to breath.   
His face moved up toward my eyes and I closed them immediately not knowing what he wanted to do. His hand was holding my chin really steady for me not to move but I was to scared and pain took over my body for me to open my eyes and observe his actions. His hot breath was above my cheeks making me feel a really hot sensation cross my body and move all over my face. I was blushing mad.  
I could sense his presence above me, hunger in his eyes and then felt something wet on my cheeks. I snapped my eyes open and observed his face close to me, his tongue peeking out and licking my cheeks moving under my eyes licking gently the soft skin on my face.   
He was...wiping my tears away with his tongue?  
-...w..what are..?-  
-shut up!!-  
again the harsh tone. I had no force to go against him. I was to afraid and numb right now to do something.  
His tongue moved over my face like a cat while he nibbled at my cheeks and bit them gently. I moved my body squirming underneath him, panting heavenly. I moaned out loud realizing it immediately after, while I shut my mouth and covered it with my hand.  
-your voice...-  
hit tone was more seductive now. I slowly opened my eyes to see the hunger in his eyes. But this time it was different. This time it was lust. His tongue darted out again licking my lips and nibbling them for me to open my mouth. I was afraid of everything that was happening but at the same time filled with lust and desire. Why did those red eyes seduce me so much? Why did I need to feel this blood sucking monsters presence so much?   
How did he seduce me?  
I was afraid.   
Seriously afraid now.  
-R...Reita...I...-  
-open your mouth-  
that was not a request.. that was an order. Slowly opening my mouth I obeyed and soon after found his tongue inside my moth exploring every inch of it.  
It was the most embarrassing experience I ever had. My arms moved on his body searching for balance and support while his tongue kept moving with hunger inside my mouth. Closing my eyes I tried to think about something else, but my body wasn't cooperating with me. It was slowly burning with desire for the tall blonde demon on top. Oh my body craved for him. I needed it.. I needed him so badly I was burning with embarrassment.  
The feeling of wanting another man on top of me what a totally new experience. His steady hands held my face in place not allowing me to move it or just show him off of me. His nail dug into my cheeks and chin making it really hard to move. Out tongues battled for dominance but to both of us it was obvious who was winning. His enormous aura was crushing mine and I couldn't even fight back...or rather. I didn't want to fight back...  
groaning in his mouth again he finally releases my it making my saliva drip down my chin. I felt like my whole body took fire and was slowly swallowing me whole. Again those lustful lips joined mine and with one fast movement his tongue licked away the saliva from my chin and bowed down to my neck licking the still visible wound he left on me.  
-I...I .. please...-  
he didn't respond to that.. his face was lost in all the lust he was feeling now to actually compose a phase. The only thing he wanted now was satisfaction...and I was the main plate for that.  
Again he bowed his head to me and breather onto my shin, my body feeling shivers all over while his hand moved over my head. I didn't know what he was doing but I was actually pretty exited about it. I wanted more. I needed it. More then air.  
When his leg stroked mine I closed my eyes and groaned , throwing my head behind, hitting the pillow hard, but didn't react to it. The pleasure was too strong now.  
When his lips met mine again I hungrily open them to him wanting his hot tongue into my cavern but instead found something smaller, circular, pushed inside. I didn't understand immediately but after a few tongue strokes on the small circles showed inside my mouth I finally understood.  
He made me swallow the pills I needed to drink. He was feeding me my medicine now.  
As I swallow the pills still searching for his tongue to drink all the essence from it, I grab his neck and cling on him pressing our bodies together. Finally we mingled our body's fully together creation pure friction between us.  
It felt bliss..  
Like Heaven.  
Until we parted. He separated our mouths fast after I swallowed my pills and licked his own making sure I see everything. And I did.  
My mouth was dry... I needed more. I wanted to feel that wet sensation all over. I really needed him.  
-Rest....-  
his body moved away from me making me realize that all the bliss from a second ago was vanishing. I didn't know when I will have another chance like this.   
That hot body was now moving away from me, the only source of heat I had till now and maybe for the last time.   
I had to make my move.  
-w..wait...why..? please...d...don't go...-  
body moving on it's own I finally sit on the bed hand reaching out to him. The only thing he did was turn around to face me and smirk gently. I didn't understand what that meant. He never smiled back at me... was he turned on so much that his real nature hid away? Maybe disappeared?  
-don't forget … you are mine...-  
his body moved in slow motion as he reached the edge of the bed and kneeled in front of me. I shivered and a moan escaped my mouth as his hand reached my chin.  
-I can take you whenever I want... and you will let me... because now,...you belong to me...-  
-w..what?-  
-the moment you returned the kiss... you promised yourself to me....-


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT ;A; i updated the fic...  
> oohh things are getting interesting ehehe >D parts of Reita's life are being revealed... a bit? maybe X3? ehehe  
> I am tired..i tried to correct the grammar errors but my eyes burn since it's past 1:30 Am... so now..off to bed i go~ as soon as my lovely beta Desi can she will beta the fic so it will be better <33 for now enjoy this update xDDD!!

*****

It felt disgusting...  
The emotion of total rejection was making me weak and sick to the stomach. I wanted to forget that feeling. I never wanted to feel love...  
I never wanted to have emotions...  
why do people need them? Why do I need them? Can't you just...take them away from me? Can't you erase it from my mind?  
I give up...I want to let it all go.. but I can't...   
You won't let me...

His body was moving so fast...I could feel him on top of me. His hot breath was slowly moving over my body, exploring every inch of me. He was a bloody tease, a sick desire I wanted to have. A sickening lust I never knew I wanted. Yet he was real. He was right in front of me...and he was driving me mad.  
Every night he would bring the child to me, for feeding and then when the boy was asleep he would ravish my body with his hard, shark teeth. But would never go further then that. He only uses his body to seduce me.. but he doesn't do anything else. He never once touched me on my hard, twitching member. He would only brush it with his leg making me even more aroused.   
His severe tone, telling me I was his and only his, was making me fall head over heals for him every day more and more. I didn't feel like a prisoner of the castle anymore.. I was a prisoner of my own heart. Why did this had to happen?  
Why me?

-your body is used to this ~  
His voice broke my moans sending shivers down my spine. I felt such an adrenaline rush crawl over my body and reach down to my member making it twitch only with his voice.  
-maybe we should push it to the next level? Don't you think so?-  
His leg moved even more sensually across my crotch, I just couldn't control my moans. This almost.. looked like... a training?  
My body was fully trained to his command... and I couldn't do anything about it...  
His strong grip grabbed my arm and rose me from the bed making me turn around. I was slowly feeling the adrenaline rise again when his tongue darted out and licked my back slowly caressing my body gently. His hands moves over my shoulder, nails slowly pinching my skin, sending shivers down my spine. He must have noticed my shivering body, because he grinned and blew hot air on my lower back making me arch in excitement.   
His hands moved lower now, middle finger moving over my spine and lower back, stopping at my ass cheeks.   
That single finger was enough to drive me crazy with anticipation, wanting him to go on the next level and just make me his. I needed it now. I truly did. His whole essence was addictive to me and I didn't know the reason. Slowly moving toward it's destination, the finger finally pushed inside me making me jump in surprise. I never had sex with a man.. well. I didn't even have sex with a girl if that's the question. I only ended up to first base and regretted even getting there. But this was a whole new experience to me. Especially with a Demon like him.  
He leaned on top of me, whispering something in my ear while his finger moved skilfully in my wanting hole. I didn't know what was happening to my body. I was shivering from all of this and at the same time I felt hot and warm inside. Faster and faster, he moved it inside of my body, making me moan from every fierce thrust he made with his finger. It was something I couldn't resist anymore. I came, seconds after he hit the bundle of nerves deep inside of me.  
My troth was sore from all the moaning and I couldn't come out with a single word to say. My air was gone from my lungs and I couldn't breath normally. He finally removed his fingers from me and licked them sensually in front of me, once he flipped me over and observed my reaction. I was surely dominated by this Demon of lust, knowing my own destiny now I only had to surrender.   
There was no escape anymore. I needed...no..craved for him more and more. It was like a type of drug that kept feeling me with pleasure and addiction and nobody could nor wanted to make me stop. Reita was satisfied with my face and rose up, kneeling on the bed, still on top of me. My face was red as a tomato, I could feel the warmth in my cheeks grow even larger when he finally spoke and grinned at me.  
-you learn quick... but next time...try to keep it slow. I don't want to end up....unsatisfied ~  
oh... he was a tease... a God Damn tease...  
He was making fun of me... I was only a kid for him, yet he had no problem in insulting my body and my stamina.   
But I didn't care. I just needed him...I wanted him... I wanted more...   
-I...-  
-no need to explain yourself... with my experience I will...-  
Before he finished the sentence someone knocked on the door making both of us jump in surprise.  
The door suddenly flew open and a wondering Uruha came in, grin glued to his face, looking quite amused.  
-if you two..horny bunnies are over~ Reita-san has a meeting to attend to...do you mind?-  
Reita didn't seem amused with this interruption but accepted his duty and nodded nervously. He removed himself from me, but not before purposely licking his was down my stomach licking away the cum still on my lower body. This made me quite hard, and he could notice it himself, but now was not the time. He only licked the tip of my member making it twitch in response. I could hear Uruha chuckle under his nose and move away, faking like he wasn't interested.  
Reita finally got up and dressed before covering my body ordering me to take a bath and then get dressed, in my new clothes that were already waiting for me.  
I was not treated badly anymore. People around the castle seemed quite at ease with me and accepted my nicely. All of them except for Aoi...and Reita sometimes.  
Reita never wanted me on the higher levels of the castle. I always thought he had something to hide, but Uruha just said it was the addict and some old stuff Reita kept from his... former life?  
I didn't understand that but at the same time I didn't want to question him.  
I knew where my place was..and I had to remain there. Who knows what would Reita do to me if I ever disobeyed him?  
-I have to go~ the maids will bring you your medicine and food-  
Reita walked over to Uruha grabbing some papers and walking outside of the room, Uruha soon following.  
I was left behind once again resting my body on the bed, in the silence of the night, the child still sleeping. The kid was growing quite fast... and I had to admit I was happy about it. He was bonding with me and even if he was only with me for the feeding, he came to cuddle and sleep next to me. I was extremely happy when he came to my room and nudged me to pull him up on the bed. He snuggled next to me curling up on my chest, his head facing my chest. He was so cute... I couldn't contain myself. I had to hug him tight and feel the warmth of his body. It was...different from Reita's...   
The child had grew so much close to me. I still didn't know how to call him. It seemed so offensive to call him Demon... I just couldn't allow myself to call him that... so I decided to give him my own name.  
-Kuro-  
-papaaa~  
The little child called me 'papa' all the time. It was to cute to describe.... I just loved the way he acted with the contact he had with me. I loved the fact that he really loved me...as a father...  
not a tool...  
not a banquet...  
not an object...  
but as a father....   
an example to him.. a person to follow and respect. He had the spark in is eyes that showed how much he loved me.  
And I loved him back...he was not my son... but I loved him like he was.  
-Kuro~ don't be like this... daddy doesn't want you to get to attached to me...-  
-Daddy never here-  
he pouted quite mad at this confirmation, hugging me tightly wanting my warmth.  
-I know Kuro... but I am here~ d...daddy won't be here yet but I can play with you~  
I saw that sweet grin on his face and felt so much warmth inside I couldn't resist. I played with him the whole night... until we both fell asleep.  
He wasn't in my bed the other morning...maybe Reita or one of the maid settled him back to his bed.   
The fact that this small boy was considering me his second father ….was the most amazing feeling in my life. It almost felt like I had a purpose.... a meaning to this life...   
until he ruined it ..for me...  
Reita...  
he cursed my life...and the one's that were around me....  
I looked over and saw Kuro sleeping in his small bed. Now that he got quite bigger he didn't need a cradle anymore. He had a smaller bed next to mine now. I could see his sleepy face, peacefully sleeping on the pillow, his hands curled up on his check's making him look like he was sucking his thumb.   
My smile got wived while the maid walked in my room, knocking on the door.  
-Ruki-sama? Can I chance the bed sheets ?-  
-o...oh ...yes please!-  
I got up from the bed and noticed the slight embarrassment in her eyes. I only then noticed I was fully naked with Mother Nature's gifts to show.   
With haste, I grabbed the sheets and covered myself so she couldn't see anymore. She only giggled at that and went over to my bed taking all the sheets away.  
-I hope you don't mind. I have some lavender detergent I want to use on your bed sheets Master.-  
-stop calling me Master...or Ruki-sama.. just Ruki can do~  
she seemed quite confused with my statement but after a while she blushed ans smiled back at me.  
I must have shocked her. I know it was Reita's orders to have them do all my bidding's … but it still felt like I was forcing her to do it. Because of what? Or rather who? Reita?   
She was my maid...I could tell her what to do too... right?  
-I want you to wash my sheets and maybe we can have thee' later on. The garden is quite amazing~  
she was blushing mad at that statement but nodded with no remark while smiling back at me. I loved her smile.. even if she was half zombie. I still liked her.  
-if...if you insist mast.....-  
her eyes immediately meet mine and stopped her sentence at half, noticing my state of anger, correcting herself.  
-...if you insist...Ruki...-  
-that's better~  
I said smiling gently at her waving my hand so she could leave.  
I had an amazing maid that took care of me.. I was happy with that. Apart from Reita being an asshole most of the time. Uruha is just..a pervert and Aoi...a stiff soldier...all of the other personnel was quite amazing. I loved it. And I quite loved being here.   
Sometimes I did feel like I was being abused ….yes... but compared to my old family...and all that happened. I'm perfectly ok with this life. I liked it.  
I finally went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed not wanting to waste anymore time in my room. I really wanted to get out of this castle and just go outside.

-Paaa~  
as soon as I walked back in my room the little Demon called for me and stretch his hands out, wanting to get out of bed.  
-you already got up? Want to have some air with me too?-  
the Demon only smiled back and arched his body towards me. I reached for him wrapping my arms around him, slowly removing him from his bed.  
-come on, we are having thee' in the garden..and you can play outside.-  
I walked outside, the boy in hand when I accidentally meet Uruha and Reita walk right opposite of me. They were both discussing about something, and it seemed quite important. I didn't want to interrupt them so I leaned against the wall making them pass right besides me. Reita didn't even notice me because his nose was buried in the papers he had in front of him but Uruha did, and he stopped right away greeting me with that cheerful grin of his.  
-heey kiddo~ going for a walk?-  
Reita stopped as soon as Uruha mentioned me and turned around looking at me and the baby. I was a bit scared of his reaction. I never knew why but he always seemed angered when I was outside of my room and not with him.  
-y..yes.. I..am going to have thee' in the garden with Kuro...-  
Reita took few steps closer to me and looked directly at me, Uruha seemed quite confused.  
-who is Kuro?-  
-Kuro is the boy....-  
Reita and Uruha looked at each other and deemed quite confused. Well Kuro was the name I personally gave him... it's just a ...name instead of calling him Demon... but apparently Reita and Uruha knew better.  
-that's not his name..-  
-I know. I gave it to him-  
my firm gaze made Reita look quite angered at me. I was pissing him off again. Lucky for me Uruha was with us and calmed the whole situation.  
-I find Kuro a nice name actually. And I think it's perfectly fine for Ruki to have a pet name for Ony....-  
-Ony...?-  
-Onryo is his name..-  
The baby wriggled out of my grasp wanting to run away from that name. I wasn't sure what was happening but Kuro was reacting badly to the mention of that name.  
-he doesn't like this name Reita...maybe you should-  
-I have my reasons to why I call him like that. End of discussion...-  
-but...Kuro!-  
-you will not call my child like that!!!-  
his tone rose making shivers go all over my spine. I backed away hitting the wall behind me while Kuro screamed in fear. Reita's eyes were red like fire, while he pierced me with his venomous gaze. The honey blonde didn't respond to that, he only turned around and looked at me smiling gently.  
-I think you need to take the baby outside. Fresh air will do him good~ please want me to accompany you?-  
-y...yes please...-  
I lowered my head down feeling quite embarrassed at how Reita reacted to me. I didn't know the name of the baby.. and I couldn't know that name was so important to him. He never talks to me about anything. How am I supposed to know that?  
-Reita. I will accompany Ruki outside and then join you. Do you mind?-  
the blonde Demon wasn't quite happy with this idea but he agreed, nodding leaving us behind. I was still looking at Reita's strong back, when he rushed ahead of us entering a room without even glaring back at us. I was amazed at how strong the Demon was. His body was well built and masculine.... I really loved that body when he was on me....  
-come, the garden is this way-  
Uruha's hand moved in front of my face interrupting my thought immediately. That was a lucky strike because I was getting quite aroused now. I kept thinking of Reita.. his body. His voice... every move that he made, every part of him body made my blood boil.  
-y...yeah we need to get going...-  
my feet moved on it's own going ahead or Uruha but the blonde followed me soon after, walking behind me. He didn't say anything while we walked to the garden. The only thing he asked me was what type of thee' do I like. And I didn't know what to answer. I didn't even know what kind of thee' did they have here.  
-i... maybe... mint?-  
-of course...-  
he called the maid by name Okiku...that name was known to me. Where did I hear it already?   
-U..Uruha...-  
my voice came out like a whisper when I finally reached the chair's in the garden. I leaned Kuro on my lap and he wrapped his hands around my neck snuggling next to me. His eyes were still swollen by the crying and I couldn't stay neutral to this. I needed to know why Reita was acting like this towards his own son.  
-h..how come...did Reita get so mad when I...called him Kuro?-  
-hm?-  
Uruha leaned against the small wall that separated the small terrace from all the green threes and bushes around the castle. There was a small fountain next to us entirely made of rocks that looked like it had the shape of a woman. But I couldn't see it straight because of all the ivy wrapped around it.  
The honey blonde grinned back at me making me blush. What was he aiming at. His hands moved over his shirt unbuttoning one of the buttons on top. oh...what?  
He unbuttoned his second button and showed me part of his chest. I was quite shocked. I turned around blushing mad not wanting to look at him. Was he...seducing me?  
-are you attracted?-  
-n—no! Cover yourself up please! What are you doing? Quit it..-  
he walked, slowly next to me, brushing my shoulder with his index finger. I was blushing like mad right now. But when he crossed his fingers under my chin yanking my face up, I felt utterly in danger. I needed to get away. His hungry gaze was devouring me right now. I had to run...  
-s..stop!-  
my hand moved on it's own slapping Uruha's hand away from me. I covered Kuro's eyes with my other hand not wanting for him to look at this pitiful display.  
-oh...feisty little creature aren't you?-  
-what the Hell do you think you are doing??-  
-calm down. Hehe Im only messing with you~  
he buttoned up his shirt again with that smudged grin on his face looking quite satisfied at what he did  
-w..why did you?-  
-I needed to check something, just that. Don't worry..I know better then to touch Reita's property~  
-I am..not Reita's property..!!-  
madness was overflowing my body now as I head those words come out of the honey blondes mouth. I was so mad that somehow Uruha seemed quite frightened by me.   
-ohh ok lion, stay in your cage. I didn't want to upset you...-  
few second later the maid brought us mint thee' and interrupted our discussion. Kuro was slowly moving away from my grip and then I realized I was holding him to tightly pressed against my chest. I released my grip on him making him pout in anger. Even when angry he seemed quite cute  
-I'm sorry Kuro~ forgive me??-  
-paaa..paaa~-  
he spoke slowly yawning but he finally stopped pouting. His small hands once again found their way around my body and his head leaned against my chest. I smiled back patting his head gently.  
-he really loves you~  
Uruha's voice cut me off and I stopped patting Kuro making him pout again.  
-I bet she would have been the same...!-  
-what?-  
-ah nothing, please have your thee' I need to get back to Reita...-  
the maid poured the thee' into my cup and bowed down leaving me and Uruha alone. The honey blonde scratched his head and laughed out loud telling me he had a meeting with the blonde Demon.  
-you never answered me...-  
-huh?-  
-why is Reita so mad...with me? Why doesn't he like the name Kuro?-  
Uruha went silent for a few minutes...thinking probably if he should actually tell me or not. I knew that only by looking at him. But I wasn't going to back off from this. Not now.  
-A vengeful ghost formed from powerful feelings like rage or sorrow....-  
-what?-  
-Onryo... the name Reita picked up for the baby.... that's the meaning behind this name...-  
-wha...why would he call him that? That's disgraceful!! poor Kuro. You like my name best? Don't you Kuro? Right?-  
my hands moved Kuro on his feet making him stand on my knees. The baby was growing so much that now he was a bit more heavy then expected. But I didn't want to show it.  
He smiled at me and called me papa again, Uruha smiling back at us both.  
-I know..~ I know it all so well. I told him it was a bad idea... the kid doesn't like the name... every time he actually hears it...he...-  
-starts crying-  
-exactly...-  
I was happy now that he didn't heat the name Uruha just spoke of because he was to busy hugging me, if that name truly upseted him...why did Reita insist on it so much? Did he really hate this child so much?  
-I think Reita can't let go of the past. That's all...-  
-is he a tormented ghost maybe? So ne needs to make everybody else sorrowful??-  
I snorted at that, looking over at Uruha that didn't quite seem satisfied with my remark.  
-look kid... Reita is old... very old... human years can't even be measured to this. You had to like... a hundred lives to be close to him...-  
-I....-  
-he had... many reasons to call the baby like that. He considers the child cursed anyway so....  
-what?-  
-I need to go~ enjoy your thee'-  
after that Uruha just left me there with so many questions still roaming all over my mind. What did he mean by this? Why did he hate the child so much? Is it because it's with a human woman? Half demon? Not the child he wanted? or... because.. he likes me...?  
I got so upset with all this little information that I actually wanted to rush in that meeting room and yell at him. But it was better not to. I know I will eventually get punished for talking back to Reita in the first place.  
The maid came next to me and asked me if the thee' was the right temperature. I wasn't sure what she was referring too so I took a sip of it and burned my tongue because the water was way too hot.  
-I am so sorry mas...Ruki.... I mean...I don't have..any body temperature ..and I don't remember how to do thee' ...I will bring you another cup ...-  
-n..no it's alright..don't worry..-  
I laughed at that, she was panicking so much that it almost made it look cute. She was blushing at my laughing, making me stop. I didn't want her to feel embarrassed by me.   
-forgive me..I didn't mean to laugh at you. I just thought it was funny. You don't need to bring a new cup..I will just wait till it cools off~  
I blew a bit of air into the cup waiting for the thee' to cool off and she nodded gently. The baby was slowly falling asleep. Man this kid sure loved to sleep, especially on my lap.  
-are you sleepy? We just got here-  
-mmh..-  
he brushed his eyes slowly making his teeth appear when he yawned. Apparently he was weak because he was hungry?  
-d..do you need to feed?-  
the baby shyly nodded not actually sure what the right answer was. I asked the maid to bring me a little kitchen knife and she did. Moments later the maid was back carrying the knife in a handkerchief . I took the knife from her hands and cut my arm just a little, whining in pain. Kuro looked at my hand with hunger in his eyes but waited. He didn't do anything. Not until I told him it was ok to bite me. His small teeth found their way into my flesh digging them hard and deep into my vein. I couldn't control my pain as I whined again arching my back into the chair. The maid started panicking not knowing what was going on. My voice reassured her to stay calm because for me this was normal...  
well it should be normal... I should be used to it...   
Kuro finally released me with a small groan escaping his mouth as he licked his lips. He almost looked.. older now..he had a different spark in his eyes now.  
My bloody was dripping over his chin. He licked it slowly making me blush at how much he resembled Reita sometimes.   
-Master ..are you alright? Need something? Your medicine?-  
-it's ok..really. Just a bandage. I need to wipe it off and then close the wound-  
-please master, let me clean you up~  
she bowed down next to me with her handkerchief and whipped the blood off my hand. I told her it wasn't necessary but she really wanted to do it. I was thankful to her actually.. she was... the only friend I had around. She was always so nice. And polite. Not like ...someone else I know...

 

****

 

-I think...you have competition~  
Uruha's gaze was focused out of the window now, Reita looked over from his paperwork and noticed the honey blonde standing over the huge window that was facing the garden, with a huge grin on his face. The decided to stand up and look over at what caught Uruha's attention only to notice the maid cleaning up Ruki's hand. His intense gaze kept piercing the maid, his fists clenching with anger. Uruha noticed and mocked the blonde demon  
-you don't notice anything. Not even when it's in front of your face...-  
after that he walked back to his paperwork...Reita still standing over the window observing everything.  
-so? What are you going to do about it?~  
no words were needed anymore because Reita rushed out of the office with fury. Uruha just leaned over the desk and grinned back  
-your blood is boiling up again? Just like back then...old friend ~ just like with her...~


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished with the chapter guys *-*  
> it took some time bc i was struggling with the plot.  
> not that I don't know what to do xD I just need to put more suspense in the story. I wanted to do the whole 'Maid' chapter but instead im gonna leave you hanging for this part yet xD I have a lot of stuff I want to do and make this story a lil better so you will have to wait for that yet xD  
> and I just wanted to remind you..this will not be a... well fluff story..  
> so..if you don't like me being rough or mean to Ruki or generally dnt like anybody to suffer ...do NOT read this fic.  
> I hate myself for what i will do in this fic and I know most of you will too ;;  
> so please don't keep reading if..you think you can't manage it!~  
> well I did cut out some scenes in this chapter...bc i found them quite not suited.. so I struggled with this chapter. that's why it took so long. now I have my story checked so..I can actually move faster with the updates xDDD  
> UN BETA..sorry for that.  
> as soon as my lovely Twinzie is done I will put the beta version <3  
> for all other...I say...good reading <33

Reita was rushing down towards the garden, blood boiling in his veins. he cannot allow this type of behavior.  
No servant of his will ever attract Ruki's attention. he will not allow this.  
The boy already had his head too much in the clouds for his own good. getting seduced by a maid was the last thing he needed.  
When he reached for to lobby Ruki and the maid were already there, the boy holding the baby in his hands.  
The first thing Reita noticed was the baby has grown, and now it seemed quite old enough for his first steps.  
-Reita?-  
Ruki looked quite surprised to see the blonde Demon in front of him. The blonde reached forward and tried to speak, wanting to say something to Ruki but didn't know what to ask nor say in that embarrassing moment.  
-t...the baby...- Ruki spoke silently, Reita flinching at that -... grew some more...I think he wants to walk and run away.. he is full of energy-  
Ruki blushed at that not actually knowing if Reita was actually interested in listening this story or not. but the blonde didn't show any type of facial expression that he was amused or happy nor that he didn't like it.  
-I..wanted to ask you....-  
He finally spoke making Ruki raise his head up and look back at those red eyes piercing him.  
-...do you want to eat in the garden too?-  
-huh?-  
-i...wanted to take some fresh air and have my work done in the garden. You can eat lunch there too so you can teach Onryo how to walk properly...-  
The baby once more tried to deny that name, Ruki calming him down, muffling the screams with his hand. He didn't want to anger Reita since  
He was in such a good mood, strange or not, even if he knew that this was a matter that had to be further discussed.  
-come on K..not now...-  
-well then. It's decided. I need to go check on Uruha if he finished all of his work. I will see you in the garden at lunch hour. Don't forget to take your medicine...-  
After that Reita walked back to his room, facing the maid that didn't understand what was going on.  
Ruki smiled noticing Reita was finally starting to like him, in a certain type of was, and hugged the baby once it stopped wriggling and crying in his arms.  
-Ruki-sama?-  
-yes?-  
-do you want me to bring you the medicine to your room?-  
-have it delivered to me at lunch. I will have it when I eat. i'm going to change Kuro now. come on! let's go~  
after that Ruki hurried to his room, humming gently, Kuro smiling at that quiet song his papa was muttering.

*

When he finally reached his room, putting Kuro in the bed in a sitting position while he threw himself down, head facing the mattress, and giggling.  
Ruki was finally reaching out for Reita and he couldn't contain his happiness. Did actually Uruha talk to him? Did he tell him to be more gentle?  
Or maybe Reita had a change of heart? maybe finally he noticed that he could be gentle and polite towards him?  
Or was is a facade? Was he only faking it to get in better terms with him? Scratch that. He had no particular reason to do so. Ruki was already declared as his property after all ...  
Uruha said it too. he told him himself that Ruki was Reita's .....

'I know better then to touch Reita's property' 

Shivers run down his spine as he didn't like to be owned by anybody. He hated it more then anything. It was just disgusting. But then again. A little part of Ruki was still happy Reita considered him his.  
It was maybe a selfish thing to think... but he started to feel something towards Reita since a while ago.  
Those feelings were really hard to swallow down or just let disappear. It wasn't quite possible. Reita had to do something really unforgivable to him  
To let him hate him so much.  
Kuro poked his head, Ruki raising it only to notice the boy sitting next to him with concerned eyes. Ruki's head was buried in the mattress for quite some time now so the little boy was concerned that his papa wasn't feeling well.  
He smiled back at the boy pushing his hands forward to reach for him, when Kuro eagerly grabbed Ruki's hands and hugged him. The boy was so fond of him and if it wasn't for him and the maids in this mansion Ruki would be quite depressed and sad.  
They helped him remain sane, at least a little, and make his days pass faster.  
How long will Reita keep him here? Till the baby grows? Then what?  
What if Kuro is fed up with him and Reita too. will the blonde demon kill him? Will he dispose of him?  
Maybe he would suck the blood out of him until he dies?  
It's a possibility. Reita is nice now, but he could get bored of him. Uruha did say the blonde demon was way to old to get amused by a simple human.  
So for long will his happiness last?  
-pa...paaaa-  
Kuro whined noticing Ruki was spacing out again. He patted the smaller boys head and told him he was feeling ok. this was something he didn't want to think just yet.  
There was a knock on the door and when Ruki approved of entrance, the maid came in smiling at Ruki.  
-Reita-sama required new changing of clothes Master...er...Ruki...-  
-new clothes? He didn't tell me anything about that....-  
His voice deemed quite confused but at the same time he really didn't want to argue with him. He just wanted to have his lunch in peace and maybe study a little bit more of Reita's behavior.  
-yes. You and the little one need to change. So he said. Here are the new clothes....-  
Two other maids walked in the room, one carrying a small bag with apparently Kuro's clothes and the other holding a hanger with a bigger bag. They leaned the clothes on the bed and bowed their heads to Ruki before leaving the room, all three of them.  
-ok Kuro. Let's see what your dad got you....-  
Ruki grabbed the smaller bag and opened the clothes for Kuro. he had to admit, Reita had good taste. The clothes for the child were quite nice. It was a white shirt with small buttons in the middle and a olive green jacket to wear on top. Short pants the same color as the jacket and white socks. He looked like a little baroque prince. Ruki on the other hand had a more...feminine type of clothes. He wasn't sure if it was a prank or rather Reita's vision of what the blonde demon wanted to see Ruki wear.  
His clothes were black, a unique lace corset, with red strips that tied it together from behind. Short black pants and transparent red silk veil tied at the back of the pants all finished with huge black boots and a hair pin.  
Ruki blushed at the corset because it did look like it belonged to a woman and the fact that Reita did have a woman carry his baby implied that maybe Reita wanted Ruki to take fully the place of the 'woman'  
Well...he sure had another thing coming!  
A knock on the door.  
-im not dressed it!-  
No reply came but the door suddenly opened, Ruki not turning around.  
-I said im not dressed! And good luck to him to have me dress this...-  
He turned around to scold the maid to get out, instead found and amused Reita looking back at him. The blush turned into an even more obvious red because Reita was piercing him with his dark eyes almost seducing him.  
-you don't like my choice of fashion? I think it would suit you...-  
-i....-  
He didn't know what to reply...but then remembered the corset before clutching his fists in anger  
-I...am not wearing a woman's corset! I know you think of me as one...but i'm not reducing myself to this....you hear me?-  
He was mad. Reita treating him like a woman? It was insulting. He did have more female features then Reita yes.. but this was beyond insulting.  
-it's not a woman's corset... and it made especially for you! My maids worked hard on this. Do you want them to feel sad?-  
-t..they made it for me?-  
-only for you...-  
Ruki's softened his grip and looked down a bit embarrassed at his own words. if Reita was telling the truth, the girls really did a good job. The corset was really gorgeous. He knew only woman wore corsets but..apparently he was wrong.  
-now turn around....- Reita spoke with low voice and leaned lower so he could whisper to Ruki's ear -I want to put in on you-  
The smaller blonde nodded not actually controlling his own body and turned around. With no further warning, Ruki's shirt was already on the floor and Reita was adjusting the corset on this small body.  
-raise your hands-  
Ruki obeyed and did what he was told, Reita fixing the corset over his chest. Once the corset was set in place, he took the red strips and tightened it behind pulling hard so it would tighten around the blonde's body.  
Ruki shivered at the tight sensation on his body and leaned against the wall for support. It was really hard to breath with this thing over his chest and he couldn't understand woman who actually wear corsets.  
-u..uhnnm...mmh-  
He moaned silently as Reita pulled the strips hard tightening the corset even more over his chest finally tying it behind his body in a small bow.  
Ruki heart a small groan from behind but didn't comprehend what it was. He blushed when he realized Reita pushed himself over his body, Reita's crotch touching Ruki's ass.  
-R..Rei....?-  
-do that again....-  
Ruki didn't know what he was supposed to do, so he turned his head around only to get an answer from Reita when he saw the aroused expression on the blonde demons face. He understood one thing. Reita was horny as Hell.  
Ruki moaned thinking this was what Reita was waiting for and acknowledged it when Reita pushed against his clothed ass once more.  
He then moved his hips a bit more against Reita's crotch feeling the growing arousal of the demon behind him.  
-you know how to turn me on...-  
Reita whispered at his ear, making Ruki moan unconsciously.  
The Demons hand moved over to Ruki's belt unzipping his pants and pushing his hand inside, Ruki moaning louder when he felt those curious fingers trace over his still covered erection.  
-w..wait...what about the kid...Reita??-  
Ruki almost lost it when he realized Kuro was still in the room behind the two of them. Reita turned over to notice the small boy playing with the clothes Reita gave him, not noticing the two of them doing what they were doing.  
-he doesn't even realize we are in the same room.... now sush...-  
With that he finally stripped Ruki of his pants pulling them down and the going over to his own pants  
-I..t..hought you had work ...t..to finish..-  
-I am-  
The blonde froze when Reita's erection bumped behind him and slid between his legs.  
-I am finishing off you! now keep your legs tight together, while I do the rest....-  
Ruki didn't know what Reita had in mind but listened to him and kept his legs together, before Reita's erection rubbed against them in between.  
The younger blonde was blushing mad now, feeling the friction on his member against his skin and legs, Reita's hand moving forward grabbing his own painful erection.  
He stroked it fast, brushing the tip with his thumb, Ruki moaning in response while moving his ass more and more against Reita's crotch. The blonde demon was more then willing to push further against Ruki's legs while the other kept his hands on the wall, moaning louder and louder.  
Ruki completely forgot about Kuro being in the same room, he was way to busy making lewd noises for Reita as the blonde demon continued his ministrations on his body. His hand moving faster and faster pushing Ruki to the edge of his self control. He screamed before coming in Reita's hand, panting and cursing to himself. Again his own arousal made him cum before the demon and he wasn't sure for how long will Reita suffice to this. He needed more control over his own orgasm.  
Reita didn't seem quite offended by that. On other hand, he moved his palm away from Ruki forcing his hand inside the others mouth, Ruki eagerly sucking on the digits that were so generously offered to him.  
-how do you taste....?-  
Reita asked, hoarse voice against the others ear, making him arch his body back, and push his ass further up. Ruki couldn't speak with all four fingers inside his mouth, so he kept licking and moaning while coating them with his saliva.  
Reita was please with this entertainment, pushing the fingers inside Ruki's mouth while the other hand traveled over to his hip, holding him steady. Again his body moved fast and this time harder against Ruki's small ass slamming hard against his cheeks Ruki groaning in response. Once the demon was satisfied with how lubricated his fingers were, he removed them from the others mouth and leaned his hand against Ruki's ass pushing slowly one finger inside the tight ring of muscles.  
-A..ah..h.....mmh..Reita..wh..what?-  
Ruki arched his back once again, feeling incredible pain on his lower body, Reita not actually caring for the others screams. It was just a matter of time before Ruki could adjust to the sensation. He circled the finger inside of him, moving it gently, completely pulling it out before forcefully pushing it back in.  
Ruki moaned again, his head thrown back by the intense feat wave that just crossed over his body slowly feeling his knees weakening.  
-just a little bit more...you are going to be ready for me...-  
-R..Reita..i...-  
-pa...pa?-  
Ruki froze at that, his head turning around furiously looking at the boy standing right behind them, observing their every move. The blonde human felt a real adrenaline rush cross over him as the boy didn't seem to understand what was going on, neither was actually getting the fact that his two dad's had their pants down and he was pinned at the wall, moaning like a slut.  
Kuro raised his hands up to reach out for Ruki, but the other couldn't move.  
-K..Kuro..w..wait for papa..right? I...will be done soon....-  
-not if I have something to say to this...-  
Reita smacked the others ass, hard, with his palm making Ruki shiver. Such control..and such power, Ruki didn't even realize Reita had till now. The fact that he dominated him completely, made a mess out of him and reduced him to a moaning slut made his understand how much Reita influenced him. Ruki looked over at Reita that didn't quite seem amused with the change of scenario, but got the message. This was not a proper scene for a baby, or rather a growing boy.  
He removed himself from Ruki and pulled up his pants, Ruki doing the same. Again Reita didn't get the chance to climax, and the younger blonde felt immense embarrassment and shame all over.  
Why did they always get interrupted when they get to the good part. Well..the finger in the ass wasn't quite what he wanted and it did feel painful but..at some point it felt magnificent.  
Reita moved over to the boy, raising him up to look at him. The boy smiled at his father and tried to reach out for his face, only to see a grumpy blonde demon not fully satisfied.  
Someone knocked on the door and a maid opened them, only to peek inside slowly.  
-oh...Master Reita...we were just checking in...lunch will be ready soon-  
-yes.. please while you are here, take Onryo to get himself cleaned up. He needs a bath...-  
the maid nodded and grab hold of the smaller boy that started wriggling in her hands. The boy was not used to other people touching him, not bathing. Ruki was the only one who actually took care of him so any other person was considerate a stranger and danger to him.  
-Oni! Enough. Go take a bath and then Ruki will join you. He needs to dress now. Be a good boy!-  
The smaller one looked quite confused at his fathers tone but didn't object anymore. Once the maid took the baby out of the room, Reita turned around to see Ruki sitting on the bed, cheeks burning red, eyes facing the ground.  
-why are you embarrassed...?-  
-d..do you realize...your maid almost walked in on us...?-  
-so?-  
-s..so??-  
Ruki rose his head up, looking at those dark, black eyes staring back at him. Reita was really serious. He didn't see anything wrong in this.  
-it's normal for us to do this. You are my child's mother … of course I share your bed...-  
-you mean... we share our bed..and mother? Excuse me ! I'm still not over this!-  
Leaning against the bed, Ruki crossed his hands over his chest while Reita moved fast, in front of the younger blonde, looking amused.  
-I will not have you discuss this! It will be as I said! And yes.. your bed! You don't go near my bed! That's why I have you in a separated room!-  
-w..what? Why would....-  
-I want you dressed up and ready for lunch! Kuro will be brought back to you and then we can have this discussion outside. I am expecting you.-  
Reita was fast to get out of this situation and when he reached the door to get out he turned over, facing Ruki once again  
-and just so you know! Next time I won't stop...! not even for Onryo … so get ready!-  
Reita slammed the door shut and Ruki remained in the room, still blushing mad at that statement. Next time..? Reita will go all the way? He will... pop his cherry...? for real...? and what about Kuro? He can't allow the baby to see him in that state again.  
In case Reita wanted to sleep with him...Kuro will have to be outside. End of story.  
After Ruki was finally done fixing his clothes, the maid brought in Kuro all washed and clean, spiky hair up in the air and a snort on his face.  
-I will take care of the rest-  
Spoke Ruki before reassuring the maids that he will dress up Kuro for lunch. The two maids didn't seem quite fond of this idea but agreed to it since Ruki had no intention of changing his mind. Sometimes it was better to be left like that.  
The blonde put the boy on the ground, standing on his feet and leaned his hands towards him to make him walk straight. The boy tried to balance but it was rather hard for him, since he never walked before apart just standing in one place or trying to move around and falling back as a result.  
Ruki giggled at that and wrapped his hands around him, lifting the boy up, before leading him to the bed. The clothes were still there, untouched every since Kuro played with them, all spread around his king size bed.  
-you made a mess... well... papa did too...-  
He felt a slight blush come back on his face when he remembered what they were both doing in the same room as the boy.  
And what type of parent will he ever be? He can't be even used as a role model for this.  
He mentally slapped himself but decided to move on and just dress the boy before getting Reita mad for his tardiness.  
He needed to hurry. Lunch was already starting.

 

***

 

When the two of them finally reached for the garden, Reita was already sitting there, sipping his thee' and reading some papers in hand. Reita noticed Ruki walking in with the baby and bowed his head down, noticing the clothes he personally chose for him.  
It was a right pick. They suited the blonde human so much, Reita couldn't move his eyes away.  
-like what you see?-  
Teased the younger blonde noticing Reita's intense gaze upon him, Kuro still in Ruki's hands.  
-I will let you notice...I still did not have my share of the taste.... so I wouldn't be throwing those words so casually....-  
-you wouldn't do it...in front of him..now would you?-  
Again the teasing tone, Reita wasn't sure if Ruki was serious or just mocking him. This time he brushed it off and showed Ruki his chair and a plate settled on the table just for him. The maid did a really good job with the food. Red meat with vegetables on the side. Even if Reita didn't eat food like every other normal person, and feed only on blood, he still made sure Ruki got some human food to survive.  
He joined Reita on the table, the maid took Kuro off his hand and put him in his own designed baby chair, so Ruki could eat in peace.  
-you are not hungry?-  
-I will have my share later....-  
He knew what Reita meant by those words but didn't comment any further. He decided to eat in silence.  
Kuro was playing with Reita's glass, not caring if it got broken. The blonde demon noticed and moved the cup away from the reach of his own child making him sulk and whine. Ruki heard the boy's cries and had to do something about it. He got up and took Kuro in his hands, making him stop crying.  
-you should eat. Just let him cry.... he won't die because of that...-  
-how can you say that? He needs attention...- silently a whisper came out, Ruki not expecting it from his own mouth – ...need your attention....-  
Reita's eyebrow rose at that but the blonde only turned around, facing the other direction, blush forming on his cheeks. Why did he just say that out loud?  
-I understand....-  
Reita threw the papers on the table and got up from the chair, following Ruki. The smaller blonde froze at that thinking Reita will actually hurt him because of his insolence but instead got nothing of that. Reita reached out for Kuro before Ruki could utter any other word.  
-I will keep him company for a while until you finish eating. Humans need to feed. I don't want you fainting on me now.-  
-o...o..k..-  
When Reita grabbed hold of Kuro, Ruki bowed his head reaching for the table once more. This was all so new to him and he couldn't actually understand what was happening but then again. He did like this turn of events.  
Reita played with the boy for a little while, talked to him, tried to smile back at the boy's own expression and Ruki found it amusing. Reita could actually be good father material, if he lost his grouch and dead expression. He needed to be more relaxed. But then again he was a thousand years old Demon so.. it couldn't be expected anything else.  
Ruki finished his lunch fast because he wanted to have some fun with the boy too. After his last bite he wiped his face, maid grabbing the plates and cleaning the table.  
By the time Ruki reached Reita besides the little fountain Kuro was already fast asleep.  
-oh..I missed it...-  
-missed what?-  
Reita asked poking Kuro's cheek with his finger.  
-missed you babysitting him...-  
The blonde demon didn't understand that sentence and looked rather confused at it. Ruki tried to brush it off talking about something else but Reita didn't understand even more of this. Kuro was not sleeping so Reita took the opportunity to grab Ruki's hand and bring him on his lap, sitting, facing each other with their stares.  
Ruki's legs were wide open, sitting directly above Reita's crotch. That damn thing ...twice in one day. His expression changed as soon as he saw Reita's hungry eye swallow him whole.  
-y..you want to do it now?-  
-no!! I need to feed...I'm to hungry.. only looking at you I got this thirst I can't...wait...-  
Ruki nodded knowing what he meant. His hand reached out to his neck and unbuttoned few buttons to expose his shoulder, making Reita lean against it, slowly nuzzling it before digging his sharp teeth into his rosy flesh.  
-A..ahn....-  
Ruki's hand moved over Reita's head grabbing hold of his locks, pulling them because of the pain caused by the bite. He should be used to this by now. But it was rather hard to. Every time Reita bit him, it seemed more and more aggressive and deeper then the last bite. Maybe it was just him. Reita would never actually kill him.. right?  
It wasn't what Reita said.. he needed him still alive... to feed.  
Ruki's moans and pulls, made Reita quite aroused by this, his erection poking Ruki's ass from below. He smaller blonde knew what was happening but tried to keep his calm. Kuro was sleeping right besides them. This shouldn't escalate so much. Not now.. not here...  
-a...ah...R...R.Reita... s..so much...blood...-  
He could feel the blood leaving his body, slurping sounds besides him, and a dizzy feeling wrapping him completely. This is what they call blood loss? Isn't it?  
Reita kept sucking, then biting, then licking the wound on the others shoulder and neck. It was a sweet, delicious nectar to him and he couldn't get enough. But he needed to be careful. Ruki's body cannot endure so much. He needed to stop soon.  
-uh..im... Rei...-  
He understood the message and stopped drinking the others blood, realizing Ruki's body was going numb. Apparently the rest will be postponed for the next round because Ruki cannot endure any other activity now. He was way to tired and drained. He needed his rest.  
Ruki removed his hands from Reita's hair, realizing now that he was still pulling it, before looking at the demon in the eyes. Reita wanted to say something before Ruki crushed they lips together, shocking the demon underneath him. They tongues mixed together, fighting for dominance, Reita taking the lead. His hand moved fast over Ruki's neck and flipping their positions. Ruki was now underneath him, still spread all over the bench and Kuro sleeping right besides him.  
Oh the blonde human was certainly looking for it now. Nobody teases Reita like this and gets away with it.  
Yet again Ruki managed to do it... the blonde was already dozing off, snoring big time together with the smaller boy. Reita looked at the both of them and groaned  
-this has got to stop! I cannot endure much more...!!! seriously!!!-  
after that he grabbed Ruki's small body and carried him to the bedroom, the maids grabbing Kuro and soon following after Reita.


End file.
